


НЕЖДАНЧИК

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	1. НЕЖДАНЧИК

_**В ТРАКТИРЕ «У БАБУШКИ»** _

 

\- Мне необходимо выпить, - Регина пристально смотрит на Бабушку и та молча ставит перед мэром стакан.

\- Можно к тебе присоединиться?

Эмма. Регина явно недовольна — хмурая, сердито морщится и обречённо вздыхает.

\- Если я даже скажу, что нельзя вы, Мисс Свон, всё равно не уйдёте…

\- Не уйду, - подтверждает Эмма. - Мне того же. Вечер трудного дня?

Регина только невесело усмехается в ответ.

\- И вечер, и сам день.

\- Опять Лерой?

Регина смотрит Эмме прямо в глаза и широко улыбается.

\- И наш Ворчун, и вы сами, Мисс Свон. И все эти проклятые бумаги… Кажется, что я наложила Проклятие прежде всего на саму себя… В Подземном Царстве Гадес наказал Кору обратив мою мать из бывшей Королевы опять в мельничиху — мешки с мукой и тачка. Меня, в качестве наказания, видимо ждёт письменный стол и горы, завалы бумаг. И Лерой на сладкое. Чтобы не сильно заскучать.

\- Там теперь Артур за главного. Он бывший Король, а не сбрендившее древнее божество.

 

_**Продолжение «банкета» у Миллс…** _

 

\- Кора ВСЕГДА хотела как лучше. Так, как по ЕЁ мнению, будет лучше для меня, её любимой и «единственной» дочери…

Эмма молча кивает.

\- Может быть это даже хорошо, что я выросла в другом мире? Одна. И обрела родителей, когда уже стала взрослым, самостоятельным человеком. Я всё своё детство мечтала как можно скорее стать взрослой, чтобы никто не решал за меня… Все ошибки, промахи, все глупости я творила самостоятельно… Сама.

 

Регина мрачно усмехается.

\- Кора убила Дэниэла. Заставила меня выйти замуж за нелюбимого. Но это я наложила Проклятие. Не Кора. Это я убила собственного отца. Не она. Это я и никто другой творил страшное зло.

\- Ты сожалеешь об этом?

Регина с ироничной улыбкой хмыкает и делает ещё один большой глоток из стакана.

\- А толку то? От моих сожалений.

Эмма одним глотком опустошает свой стакан.

\- Я была воровкой. Я мошенничала. Отсидела в тюрьме почти год. Отказалась от собственного сына. Ухлопала эту несчастную дурочку Круэллу… Меня тоже трудно назвать сильно светлым человеком…

Регина поднимает свой стакан.

\- Прозит, шериф.

Эмма сама наполняет свой стакан. Подруги чокаются.

\- Прозит. И мы с тобой расплачиваемся за всё нами сотворённое, Регина. Теряем любимых. Я всё ещё чувствую в себе Тьму. Можно сказать, что я расплатилась по долгам родителей — вернула долг Лилит. С процентами.

Регина смотрит Эмме в лицо со странной улыбкой на губах. Эмма хмурится.

\- Что такое, Регина?

Повисает пауза. Регина только собирается подняться с дивана. «Уже довольно поздно, а нам обеим завтра рано вставать, Мисс Свон. Посиделки закончились» как Эмма сжимает ладонями щёки Миллс и целует её. Левый глаз, правый, нос, немного помедлив в губы. Регина в лёгком шоке от этой нежданной ласки но отвечает на поцелуй. Они так и сидят несколько минут не размыкая объятий. Сердце Эммы колотится как бешеное. Голова кружится… Наконец, они отрываются друг от друга и смотрят друг другу в глаза. Регина улыбается.

\- Что?

\- Ничего… Это какое то безумие… - выдыхает Регина.

\- Ага. Мы просто с тобой немного перебрали. И обе страшно одиноки…

Миллс высокомерно приподнимает бровь. Она слегка встрепана, помада размазалась но держится как всегда с воистину королевским достоинством. Эмме остаётся только завистливо вздыхать. С такой прямой спиной, не опуская головы Миллс взойдёт и на эшафот. А самый свирепый чиновник из властей штата мигом сникает стоит Регине посмотреть ему пристально в глаза… Королева поправляет причёску.

\- У тебя теперь есть родители, недавно родился маленький брат. Я сама не так давно обрела сестру. И Робин… У нас есть наш Генри, в конце концов.

\- Но только мы можем до конца понять друг друга…

Регина ёжится словно от холода, сжимается. Эмма обнимает подругу.

\- Тш-ш-ш-ш… Успокойся. Со мной ты можешь не притворяться. И скинуть на время свою броню.

Регина выдыхает и уже сама целует Эмму в губы. Сейчас отставная Злая Королева и мэр Сторибрука хочет одного — не думать ни о чём. Эмма целует Регину в ответ. Они обе не видят как округляются глаза у Генри, который хотел тайком пробраться на кухню и налить себе холодного сока. Обе его мамы ворчат по поводу недавно появившейся у Генри странной привычки — ледяной сок залпом. Даже Зелина выговаривает племяннику за это. Материнского инстинкта бывшей Злой Ведьмы хватает на всех с избытком. Достаётся даже Эмме. И Регине. Зелина считает, что она, как старшая сестра, должна, просто обязана!, делать замечания и поправлять младшую. Регина на это сердито ворчит и грозится отправить любимую сестрёнку назад в Страну Оз. Генри отступает назад к лестнице стараясь ступать как можно бесшумней и буквально взлетает к себе наверх. В гостиной было темно но телевизор ещё работает и в его свете Генри увидел достаточно чтобы понять происходящее между Региной и Эммой…

 

_**Утречком ясным… Прекрасное начало дня!** _

 

\- Оууу… - Эмма открывает глаза. Мутное утро. Или это у неё мутно в глазах? В голове работает бригада молотобойцев. - Моя голова… Дайте мне гномью кирку!

Свон лежит на диване в гостиной дома Миллс. Укрытая одеялом. Сама Регина уже одета и готова к выходу. Элегантна, свежа, улыбка на губах. Эмма смотрит на неё снизу вверх — в голове словно свинца налито.

\- Вот она настоящая магия… - голос у Эммы сел. Она, наконец, с большим трудом отрывает голову от подушки и садится на диване. - Мы с тобой выпили примерно одинаково но ты уже на ногах, а вот я…

\- Просто у меня стаж побольше твоего, Мисс Свон, - усмехается Миллс. Она ставит на журнальный столик стакан с водой и баночку аспирина и присаживается рядом. Эмма торопливо проглатывает таблетку и с облегчением выдыхает.

\- Мы опять вернулись к «Мисс Свон»?

Регина озабоченно хмурится.

\- Генри ещё дома…

Эмма представляет как выглядит она сейчас — опухшие глаза, растрёпанные волосы, запах изо рта и слегка краснеет от смущения. Она и так по утрам не выглядит розочкой, а уж после хорошей попойка как вчера... Жалкое, даже душераздирающее зрелище. Но Эмма ловит непривычно тёплый взгляд глаз Миллс и улыбается ей.

\- С добрым утром, милая…

Регина хмурится.

\- Всё что было вчера, Мисс Свон…

Эмма кладёт свою руку поверх руки Регины.

\- Давай вернёмся к Эмме? Всё останется в этих стенах. Я не такая болтушка как моя мать. И не сдала Нила хотя он, как я тогда думала, меня предал. Несмотря на все посулы следователя и уговоры адвоката…

Губы Регины кривит усмешка.

\- Тянет меня на криминальный элемент…

Эмма тихо смеётся.

\- У меня это наследственное… Мама бывшая разбойница…

\- И она была очень неплохой в своём деле, - серьёзно отмечает Регина. - Не раз уводила добычу у Робина…

 

\- С добрым утром, мамы…

Генри не спускался — буквально крался. В надежде, что никого не застанет внизу. Или хотя бы только одну из мам. И теперь старается не смотреть им обеим в глаза.

\- С добрым. Ты уже уходишь? Но ещё довольно рано! А завтрак? - Регина с подозрением смотрит на сына — тот продолжает упорно изучать пол под ногами.

\- Пройдусь. И перехвачу чего в кафетерии…

Генри буквально пулей вылетает за двери особняка. Регина вопросительно смотрит на Эмму, Эмма смотрит на Регину в ответ. До обеих доходит одновременно.

 

\- Он нас видел!! - Эмма сидит на диване с открытым ртом. Регина, которая встала и было направилась к двери, обрушивается в стоящее рядом с диваном кресло.

\- Что будем делать?!

\- Сотрём память?

\- Не смешно, Мисс… Эмма.

\- Сегодня вечером мы с ним поговорим. Объясним всё.

Регина вздыхает:

\- Для начала нам самим придётся понять, объяснить себе, что мы теперь такое друг для друга…

Эмма, ласково улыбается Миллс, и гладит подругу по плечу.

\- Разберёмся. Мы со всем этим разберёмся...

 

_**Киллиан** _

 

\- Откуда ты знаешь?!

\- Генри…

\- О, чёрт… Весь в бабушку.

Губы Крюка кривятся в нехорошей усмешке.

\- Не вини пацана. Я увидел, что он чем то озабочен, расстроен, даже малость не в себе и вытянул из него правду. Так теперь ты и Миллс?

Эмма смотрит на Киллиана даже жалобно.

\- Пожалуйста, потише… У нашего Лероя не уши — локаторы. И язык, что помело. Не знаю… Мы вчера хорошо выпили, поплакались друг другу в жилетку и… Спонтанно. Я ещё сама в себя не пришла, не знаю на каком я свете…

Крюк не смотрит на Эмму и молчит. Смотрит в окно и наконец решается.

\- Я пойду…

\- Куда?

\- В море. Я же тебе говорил — это для меня лучшее лекарство… У тебя и у меня будет время подумать и когда ты разберёшься в себе — тогда и поговорим.

 

Он молча выходит за дверь. Эмма, сгорбившись, пристально, не поднимая глаз, изучает свои сжатые, до боли в ногтях кулаки и не видит как из-за своего стола, с горящими от неземного восторга глазами, выползает Лерой. Он тихо шепчется о чём то с Весельчаком. Чихун чихает заметно громче и чаще обычного. Ворчун так возбуждён, что даже Бабушка выходит из-за стойки выяснить, что такое случилось. К группе слушателей стягиваются остальные посетители трактира. Лерой и прочие любители сплетен с опаской оглядываются на Эмму но та, погружённая в свои мысли, не обращает на них внимания. Молча встаёт со своего места и провожаемая пристальными взглядами, что буквально прожигают ей спину, выходит на улицу.

 

_**Снежка** _

 

\- Это такая изощрённая месть мне?

Регина хмурится. Она сейчас вся в работе — треклятые бумаги! И Снежка буквально врывается в кабинет — с маленьким Нилом на руках и не спрашивая разрешения плюхается в кресло. Что с разбойницы взять… Пусть даже с бывшей.

\- Ты о чём, Мэри Маргарет?

Снежка смотрит на Миллс с нескрываемой неприязнью.

\- Ты знаешь о чём! О тебе и Эмме.

Регина отрывается от бумаг.

\- Эмма таки проболталась! Яблочко от яблони…

Снежка мотает головой.

\- Нет. Генри. Он вас видел. А потом его перехватил Крюк. И вытряс из парня правду… Переговорил с Эммой на повышенных тонах, а нашего Лероя ты знаешь… У него всегда ушки на макушке.

Регина вздыхает.

\- Знаю… Будь я всё ещё Злой Королевой вырвала бы ему его длинный язык…

Снежка упряма.

\- Так всё-таки?

Регина вздыхает.

\- Сама ещё не знаю… Голова кругом…

Мэри Маргарет поднимается из кресла.

\- Ты её хоть любишь? Мою дочь.

Регина улыбается такой неожиданно беспомощной улыбкой.

\- Дай мне время… Прийти в себя. Я ещё сама не поняла на каком я свете…

Снежка зло усмехается.

\- Обидишь мою дочь — окажешься на том!

Регина смеётся.

\- Узнаю старую добрую Белоснежку! Разбойницу и главаря повстанцев. У тебя всё, Мэри Маргарет? Прорва работы…

Снежка фырчит как рассерженный ёж и выходит, а Регина пытается прийти в себя и зарывается в бумаги с головой.

 

_**Хоппер.** _

 

\- Регина, я слышал новости. Это правда? Ты не хочешь поговорить о случившемся?

 

Миллс вздыхает. Сверчок светлый, в сущности, человек. Почти ангел. Даже Кора не стала его убивать. Во всяком случае сразу. Поэтому Регина по возможности сдерживается. И говорит как можно спокойней.

\- Пока нет, Доктор Хоппер. Арчи, дайте мне время. Подумать самой… Самой разобраться в себе… Во всём...

\- Хорошо. Ты знаешь где меня найти, Регина.

 

Регина прощается с Арчи, кладёт телефонную трубку и трёт виски.

 

_**Белль** _

 

\- Вот только тебя мне тут не хватало! - Регина почти рычит на дражайшую супругу Мистера Голда. - И где твой муж? Мне и его ждать с визитом?

Белль вздыхает. Она понимает — Регина на взводе. Сегодня у сплетников Сторибрука просто праздничный день.

\- Нет. Мы оба решили, что лучше мне одной. И я по поводу тебя и Эммы но не совсем.

Регина немного успокаивается и удивлённо спрашивает:

\- Как это?

Белль молча кладёт на стол перед Региной увесистый том. Регина хмурится.

\- Что это?

Белль садится в кресло и начинает без предисловий.

\- Вы обе могущественные волшебницы. Колдуньи. Тёмная и Светлая магия. И ваша эмоциональная связь… Короче, она будет оказывать и уже оказывает большое влияние на реальность. Ты же отлично знаешь, что магия неразрывно связана с эмоциями, это эмоциональный акт, а теперь ваши силы связаны, переплетены… Вы должны быть очень осторожны — Румпель по настоящему встревожен…

Регина, хмурясь, изучает книгу.

\- Передай мою благодарность Голду. За предупреждение. Что он хочет за эту услугу?

Белль вздыхает.

\- Ничего. Сделать всё чтобы вы не перевернули весь город вверх тормашками и в его интересах. Чтобы было всё под контролем. Ваша магия. Ваша сила, могущество. Просто поговори с Эммой об этом…

\- Хорошо. Договорились.

 

_**Генри** _

 

\- Теперь у меня по настоящему две мамы…

\- И как ты, пацан? - интересуется Эмма.

Они втроём — она, Регина и между ними Генри сидят на диване в гостиной дома Миллс.

\- Пока ещё не привык, - признаётся Генри.

\- Привыкнешь, - усмехается Регина. - И нам придётся таки узаконить наш статус. Во имя всеобщего магического спокойствия.

\- А мне понравилось Северное сияние… - улыбается Генри.

\- Но три ночи сряду — это уже перебор! - ворчит Регина.

\- Но ты вроде не жаловалась! - смеётся Эмма.

Генри заметно краснеет. Регина звонко хохочет.

\- И когда будет свадьба? - спрашивает Генри у двух своих матерей.

Эмма откидывается на спинку дивана.

\- Осенью.

\- И я буду организатором! - объявляет Зелина, появляясь на пороге кухни с маленькой Робин на руках. Эмма закатывает глаза.

\- Всё же будет зелёным! Абсолютно всё!

Зелина опускается в кресло с малышкой на руках. И заявляет почти обиженно.

\- Это очень хороший цвет!

Регина уже просто лопается от смеха. Сгибается в пополам и чуть не стукается лбом о журнальный столик. Потом выпрямляется, вытирает проступившие на глазах слёзы и говорит с самым серьёзным видом:

\- Теперь осталось составить список приглашённых…

\- Я буду со своей девушкой! - объявляет Генри.

Четыре пары глаз с любопытством смотрят на него. Первой отмирает Эмма.

\- Растёшь, пацан!

Регина одобрительно кивает.

\- Устроим настоящий бал!

 

_**Осенью.** _

 

\- Но ты же всю жизнь мечтал увидеть меня танцующей на балу и, конечно, на собственной свадьбе, папа!

Прекрасный вздыхает.

\- Но ты вступаешь в брак со Злой Королевой!

\- Бывшей. И меня тоже не назовёшь такой уж доброй — я ведь была Тёмной. И много чего натворила за свою жизнь… И… Я её люблю. Мы любим друг друга.

\- Главное чтобы ты была счастлива, дочь…

Эмма грустно улыбается и обнимает Дэвида.

\- Ты говоришь как настоящий отец…

Прекрасный смеётся.

\- А я какой по твоему? Игрушечный что-ли?

\- Ты знаешь о чём я… Выглядишь моим ровесником… А должен бы быть, к примеру, толстеньким, с пузечком, лысенький и мама с сединой в волосах… А в реальности мы с ней спокойно сойдём за родных сестёр — причём она за младшую...

\- Это Сторибрук, Эмма…

Эмма вздыхает.

\- Уф… Я когда-нибудь к этому привыкну. Ну что — пора?

 

В роли посажённого отца со стороны Регины был Лерой.

 

 

 


	2. ВЕЧЕРОМ

у Прекрасных

 

\- Как ты? - Снежка так странно смотрит на внука и этот её тон… Генри недовольно морщится.

\- Опять… Вы все сговорились что ли? Разговариваете со мной так словно я смертельно болен или кто-то умер!

\- Просто ты так давно не заходил… - Снежка заметно смущенна. - Прости… Ну как тебе живётся с двумя мамами?

Генри задумывается — как объяснить?

\- Раньше, я сбегал от Регины к Эмме и все эти наши операции… Это было так здорово. Я всегда был между Эммой и Региной — в самом начале они враждовали из-за меня, потом они объединились ради меня, вместе спасали меня от моего же собственного прадеда — Питера Пена… Я был всегда в центре. А теперь… Теперь они вместе уже не из-за меня и я оказался немного в стороне, сам по себе, - Генри улыбается. - И они уже не как добрый следователь-злой следователь. Они объединились. И это довольно непривычно, даже странно… У меня же ни когда не было отца — с Нилом я пробыл совсем немного…

Генри грустно вздыхает. Дэвид ободряюще улыбается внуку.

\- Если что — обращайся.

\- Ладно… Теперь у меня действительно две мамы. И ещё тётя Зелина. Какое то женское царство… И никуда не спрячешься от Регины — ведь Эмма почти всегда с ней заодно, во всём с ней согласна и они всё время вместе. Тем более, что Эмма не такая опытная... в воспитании меня. А ещё отец моей подруги — мы даже не можем просто остаться наедине — он всегда где-то рядом и тоже считает своим долгом поучать меня… Раньше я был почти всегда один — теперь вокруг меня слишком много народу… Мои мамы скоро задушат меня в объятиях, отец моей девушки плевать хотел, что на дворе XXI-век и не даёт нам побыть наедине и про Крюка не слуху не духу…

 

на берегу

 

Эмма подходит к сыну и кладёт ему руку на плечо. Генри даже не оборачивается. Он продолжает смотреть на море — солнце уже клонится к закату.

\- Ты скучаешь без него? - спрашивает Эмма.

\- А ты нет?

\- Я первая спросила, - грустно улыбается Свон.

\- Без него в городе стало как-то… пустовато…

\- Это да…

\- Ты его всё ещё любишь?

Эмма качает головой.

\- Не так как Регину. Как друга. Мне его не хватает…

Генри щурится — солнце бьёт в глаза. И ветер.

\- Он учил меня держать штурвал. Морскому делу. И рассказывал про отца, про Нила…

\- Я тоже могу рассказать тебе про Нила.

Тёмный. Тоже смотрит на закат.

\- Про то каким он был в детстве?

Губы Голда кривит усмешка.

\- Не только.

Он постукивает указательным пальцем по собственному лбу.

\- Ты же должна помнить — мы долгое время были одним целым, - Голд поворачивается к Эмме. - И многие его воспоминания стали и моими. Тебе тоже будет интересно, дорогуша… Когда соберёшься с силами и решишься — ты только скажи… И мы поговорим.

Эмма молча кивает. Все трое стоят и смотрят на закатное небо. Голд нарушает затянувшееся молчание.

\- Мне тоже не хватает нашего пирата.

Эмма только иронично хмыкает на это.

\- Не веришь, дорогуша? А зря… Он ведь столько лет преследовал меня. Мы века были врагами, а взаимная ненависть даже крепче дружеских уз. И он спасал моего сына от Питера Пена — рискуя собственной жизнью прятал на своём корабле. Я ненавидел Крюка но и всегда уважал его.

\- Ты знаешь где он? - спрашивает Эмма. Она и Генри пристально смотрят на Тёмного, а он хорошо помнит, что оба чувствуют, когда им лгут.

\- Последнее, что я о нём слышал — он был в Неверленде.

Теперь и Генри и Эмма глядят на Голда с заметной тревогой, напряжённо. Тёмный говорит с лёгкой усмешкой:

\- Там, конечно, небезопасно (а где не опасно? В каких мирах? Зачарованный Лес тоже мало подходит для беспечных прогулок и пикничков на природе) но самую опасную тварь мы оттуда изгнали — Питера Пена и его Потерянных мальчиков. Не думаю, что сейчас Крюк осел где-то на берегу…

Эмма прищуривается.

\- Что ты этим хочешь сказать, дорогуша?

Тёмный издаёт короткий смешок.

\- Русалки способны к путешествиям между мирами. А твоя мать и Ариэль давние подруги. Напиши письмо и попроси Русалочку — думаю она способна найти корабль твоего друга и передаст послание.

Тёмный уходит. Ветер становится заметно холодней и резче. Быстро темнеет. Эмма поднимает воротник, она и Генри тоже уходят.

 


	3. НЕЖДАНЧИК II

\- Привет.  
Знакомый голос. Эмма поднимает голову. Киллиан. Выглядит немного потрёпанным.   
\- Привет, - улыбается Эмма. - Как ты? Когда ты приплыл?  
\- Нормально, - Крюк садится напротив. - Только что. С корабля сюда.  
\- Генри будет рад, - Эмма слегка смущенна. - Ариэль передала тебе моё письмо?  
\- Да, - Крюк чешет пальцем бровь. И смотрит на Эмму с хорошо ей знакомой усмешкой. - Тебя можно поздравить?  
Эмма кладёт руки на стол. Бриллиант сверкает на безымянном пальце.  
\- Да.  
В трактир влетает Генри.  
\- Мы уже едем? Привет, Крюк. Ты вернулся!!  
Эмма с улыбкой смотрит на сына.  
\- Дай мне спокойно поесть, пацан. А может дождёшься нас дома?  
Генри мотает головой.  
\- Нет. И Крюк, наверняка, останется тут на какое то время. Успеем пообщаться.  
Крюк кивает.  
\- Да. И куда вы собрались?  
\- С Лилит. В Нью-Йорк. На пару дней. Уладить кое-какие дела её матери. Ты же знаешь — Малефисент сама не может покинуть Сторибрук, - поясняет Эмма.  
  
\- Привет, капитан.  
Тёмный. Стоит и вопросительно смотрит на Киллиана.  
\- Привет, Крокодил.  
\- Ты привёз то, что я просил?  
Киллиан лезет в карман плаща и ставит на стол небольшую шкатулку. Голд аккуратно прячет её в свой карман.  
\- До чего я дожил… - ухмыляется Крюк. - Таскаю всякий хлам для Тёмного…  
\- Ты мне кое-что должен, - ухмыляется Румпель. - Я помог тебе выбраться из преисподней. Открыл портал для твоих спасителей.  
\- Теперь мы квиты? - Киллиан недобро смотрит на Голда.  
\- Пока да, - ухмыляется Тёмный. - Удачной поездки, шериф.  
Эмма потом спрашивала себя — показалось ли ей или нет, что Голд посмотрел на неё с… заметным сочувствием?  
  
Генри долго уламывал обеих своих матерей разрешить ему уехать на несколько дней с Лилит и Эммой в Нью-Йорк. Город, ставший для Эммы и Регины источником болезненных воспоминаний. Город, в котором долгие годы скрывался от Румпельштильцхена Нил-Бейлфайр, а потом, в его бывшей квартире, жил Робин с Мариан-Зелиной...  В этом же городе Эмма и Генри провели целый год пока в их жизни не ворвался Крюк и не заставил Эмму вспомнить что и кто она такая на самом деле… Эмма всю свою жизнь будет помнить боль в глазах Регины, которой пришлось надолго стать для Генри просто мадам-мэром городка Сторибрук в который Эмма прибыла для выполнения какого-то задания. Миллс сполна тогда расплатилась за то, что на долгие годы лишила памяти обитателей Зачарованного Леса.    
  
\- Постарайтесь ни во что не влипнуть… - Регина поцеловала Эмму на прощание.  
\- У тебя есть какие то предчувствия? - нахмурилась Свон.  
\- Ничего определённого… Не бери в голову! - Регина рассмеялась но как то натянуто.  
\- Я постараюсь, - Эмма обнимает её и крепко целует супругу в губы.  
Они уже выезжают из города, когда Эмма перехватывает пристальный взгляд Лилит.  
\- Что?  
\- Злая Королева твоя супруга. Малефисент, моя мама была её посажёной матерью на вашей свадьбе. Ты сама дочь Белоснежки и Прекрасного Принца. Ты уже привыкла ко всему этому? Тебе не кажется это всё каким то странным, нереальным, похожим на сон?  
Эмма пожимает плечами.  
\- И это говоришь мне ты — дракон…  Не знаю — мы читали эти сказки в детстве и не думали даже, что сами станем их героями… Когда-нибудь привыкну…  
Волк. Стоит на обочине и провожает Эмму очень по человечьи внимательным взглядом. Эмма притормаживает.  
\- Что такое? - спрашивает Лилит.  
\- Ничего…  
Волк скрывается с глаз. Можно ехать.   
  
Они довольно быстро разобрались с делами Малефисент и собирались отправится по хорошо знакомому адресу — старая квартира Нила всё ещё пустовала но…   
  
\- Старла, или как там тебя, помнишь меня?  
Лилит до боли сжимает зубы.  
\- Такое захочешь не забудешь… Отпусти его! Это наши с тобой дела. Генри тут ни причём!  
\- Значит, Генри… - скалится этот тип. - Ты мне кое-что задолжала, милашка.  
\- Я помню.  
\- Всё просто — получишь парнишку назад, когда я получу свои деньги. Буду ждать тебя на нашем месте. Через три часа. Не принесёшь — ну ты поняла…  
Ублюдок держит Генри за плечо — в другой руке пистолет.  
\- Ты делаешь огромную ошибку, парень, - Эмма шипит сквозь зубы. - Если с моим сыном что-то случится ты об этом пожалеешь…  
\- А что ты мне сделаешь? - громила презрительно сплёвывает. - Обратишься в полицию? Так мне есть что рассказать о делишках твоей подружки. Окружному прокурору понравится. Коли тонуть то вместе.  
Эмма начинает закипать. Буквально. Какая то непонятная энергия разливается по жилам. Глумливая ухмылочка бандита становится последней каплей. Лилит успевает отчаянно выкрикнуть:  
\- Эмма, не надо!  
В тот раз, когда они дрались на пустынной дороге, из-за внезапного всплеска энергии  Эммы пришлось ремонтировать её автомобиль. Но та вспышка была маленькой искоркой по сравнению с этой. Круэлла угрожала Генри и поплатилась жизнью за свою глупость — но она знала с кем имеет дело и просто понадеялась, что Спасительница, герой, дочь Белоснежки и Прекрасного Принца не станет убийцей. А этот ублюдок видел перед собой только двух слабых женщин и тоже ошибся. На какое то мгновение Эмма ослепла и оглохла, а потом…  Бандит продолжал левой рукой сжимать плечо Генри, другая, с пистолетом, повисла плетью. Лицо белое как бумага. Две обугленные дыры вместо глаз и чёрный провал рта из которого поднимается лёгкий дымок. Генри растерянно хлопает глазами.  
\- Мам?  
\- Ты в порядке?!  
\- Вроде да…  
Эмма хватает сына за руку и оттаскивает от бандита. Тот валится кулём на землю вниз лицом.  
\- Эмма, ты где?  
Лилит. Эмма хватает подругу за руку.  
\- Пора убираться отсюда!  
Но Лилит не двигается с места и Эмме приходится резко потянуть её за рукав куртки. Пэйдж в явном шоке но, наконец, начинает передвигать ногами.  
\- Эмма, - голос у Лилит охрип и сел. - Что у тебя с глазами?  
\- Сейчас не до разговоров! Делаем ноги отсюда!  
Эмма тащит Лилит и Генри за руку. Оба идут неуверенно, спотыкаясь. Словно ничего не видят. Но сама Эмма видит всё очень отчётливо. Глаза! Поздний вечер но почему то светло как днём. Во всяком случае для неё.   
Вопросы Эмма начинает задавать, когда все трое уже сидят в «жуке» и за пару километров  от места происшествия.  
\- Так что там с моими глазами?  
Лилит нервно сглотнула:  
\- Я не так давно в вашем весёлом городке и не знаю как у вас принято… У тебя глаза стали как у кошки! Светились в темноте. И зрачки вертикальные.  
Эмма молчит. Переваривает новости. Лилит продолжает:  
\- Это будет моим любимыми ночным кошмаром на долгие годы — вспышка, полная темнота и у Дика пламя бьёт изо рта и глаз…  
\- Дик это тот урод?  
\- Да, - отвечает Эмме Лилит. - Из-за него и его парней мне и пришлось разыграть свою смерть и стать Старлой… Удивительно, что ты меня вообще нашла…  
Эмма невесело усмехается.  
\- Это мой талант — находить людей. И волк помог.  
\- Волк?  
\- Ага.  
Эмма думает, что в её жизни слишком много волков. Грэм, Руби, волк, что не дал ей покинуть Сторибрук, волк, что помог найти Старлу-Лилит… На заднем сиденье тихо. Эмма оборачивается — Генри сидит, уставившись в одну точку.  
\- С тобой всё в порядке, малыш?  
\- Да.  
Эмма задумчиво смотрит вперёд, прикусив нижнюю губу.  
\- Прости, малыш. Не будет тебе нью-йоркской пиццы и хот-догов. Линяем. Прямо сейчас.  
\- Это из-за того типа?  
\- Ага.  
Лилит вздыхает.  
\- Не стоило бы… Ты то в порядке. Ребята Дика про тебя не знают.  
\- Я не хочу рисковать.  
Пиццу для Генри всё-таки покупают. И пару хот-догов. И они едят их прямо в машине. Эмма вся на нервах и совершенно успокаивается только тогда, когда их «жук» пересекает границы штата.  
  
\- Что то вы быстро… - Регина довольна, обнимает супругу но в глазах тревога. - Я думала проведёте в Нью-Йорке пару-тройку дней… Что-то случилось?  
\- Всякое… - вздыхает Эмма. Генри  убегает наверх. Лилит садится за стол. Родители и Регина только что ужинали. Мэри Маргарет моет посуду. Дэвид помогает жене. - Я убила человека.  
\- Что? - в глазах у Регины тревога. Она то совершенно точно помнит, что пистолет Эммы находится в сейфе в кабинете мэра. И сейф не просто заперт, а ещё защищён заклятием.  
\- Это я виновата, - вздыхает Лилит. - Этот урод меня выследил  и сцапал Генри — я была должна этому типу, а Эмма просто спасала сына…  
\- Как? - Регина смотрит Эмме в глаза но та отводит взгляд.  
Дэвид и Мэри Маргарет прекращают возню с посудой и садятся рядом. И ждут. Эмма слишком устала чтобы сопротивляться совместному давлению родителей и любимой супруги…  
\- Регина, ты помнишь как я сцепилась Лилит, а в результате у «жука» пришлось срочно менять фары? Вот и в этот раз…  
\- Она его просто поджарила. Шибанула молнией. И глаза Эммы стали как у кошки… - поясняет Лилит. От шока Мэри-Маргарет забыла как дышать. Дэвид заметно встревожен.  
\- Но этот мир — мир без магии! - восклицает Мэри Маргарет.  
\- Без нашей магии, - Регина ласково гладит Эмму по щеке. - Успокойся. Всё нормально. Ты спасала Генри.  
Эмма обнимает Регину и зарывается носом в волосы любимой. Мэри Маргарет ловит себя на лёгком уколе ревности. Но встряхивается — не время!   
\- Я поговорю с Румпелем, - ласково шепчет Регина на ухо Эмме. - А сейчас просто успокойся…  
\- Ладно, я пойду, - говорит Лилит. - Увидимся.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………...   
   
\- Ну что сказал Голд? - Эмма сидит в халате перед телевизором. Встрёпанная, хрустит чипсами из пакета. Регина умиляется на эту картину минуты две и наконец отвечает супруге.  
\- Говорит, что твоя мощь растёт. И ты должна научиться держать себя в руках. Иначе нам всем будет очень худо…  
\- И первого, кого я испепелю будет Лерой, - ворчит Эмма. - Сплетник и скандалист.  
\- Даже не шути на эту тему! - Регина говорит это неожиданно серьёзно. - Ты сама знаешь как это легко — одно маленькое допущение, один раз дашь слабину и…  
Эмма обнимает Миллс и целует в губы — губы самой Свон отдают чесноком и пряностями.  
\- Но ты же не дашь мне пропасть во тьме?  
\- Не дам, - улыбается Регина. - Я везде найду тебя и вытащу. Кто спасёт Спасительницу кроме меня?  
Эмма тихо смеётся и валит мэра на диван...  
  
  
   
  
 


	4. ЕСЛИ?

Эмма и Лилит сидят рядышком на скамейке и любуются видом ночного Сторибрука, прихлебывая пиво. Дражайшая супруга Эммы отправилась со свекровью/тёщей-падчерицей-бабушкой Генри (а сама Регина получается ему мачеха и приёмная прабабушка одновременно)-старым врагом-другом, короче с Мэри Маргарет по делам в Бостон и заодно выгулять молодую мамочку. Дэвид остался с Нилом. Эмма который раз подумала, что с их генеалогическим древом сам чёрт ногу сломит и даже помотала головой чтобы привести мысли в порядок.

 

\- Что? - спрашивает Лилит. - Пиво не в то горло попало?

 

\- Нет, - отвечает, с усмешкой, Эмма. - Просто подумала как всё у меня в жизни запутано… Я собственному сыну получается теперь и мать и мачеха, а Регина мачеха и приёмная прабабушка одновременно, а мне и супруга и приёмная бабушка… Без бутылки не разберёшься — всё в моей жизни окончательно перепуталось...

\- Да уж…

 

Некоторое время они пьют в полном молчании. Первой нарушает его Лилит. 

\- Ты никогда не задумывалась как бы сложилась твоя жизнь если бы ты осталась с родителями и тоже попала бы под Проклятие?

 

Эмма пожимает плечами.

\- Злая Королева меня просто бы убила…

\- А если бы нет?

\- Иногда пытаюсь представить…

 

ЕСЛИ?

 

...Принцу, наконец, удаётся прорваться к заветной комнате. Шкаф! Дэвид пытается открыть дверцы — тщётно. Торжествующий, злобный и такой знакомый смех.

\- Ведьма! Что ты сделала?!

\- Всего лишь подменила его. Но даже если бы ты добрался до вашего драгоценного шкафа в моих покоях это было бы бесполезно — он уже утратил магическую силу. Джепетто гениальный мастер и шкаф его прекрасной работы украсит теперь мою спальню.

 

Дэвид с рычанием кидается на Злую Королеву — малышка в одной руке, меч в другой. С каким то, даже брезгливым, выражением на лице Регина делает небрежный взмах кистью и меч вонзается глубоко в стену. 

 

...Два человека, в странного вида перистых шлемах и чёрных с серебром латах, с мечами в руках, вываливаются наружу, из большой расщелины в дереве, и падают в траву, поднимаются на ноги и приседают, закрывая руками головы — но это не дракон. Над их головами с тяжёлым рёвом проносится что-то совершенно иное — им абсолютно незнакомое. Солдаты молча разворачиваются спинами к лесу и идут к тёмной полосе дороги впереди…

 

\- Что ты натворила, Регина?

Снежка. Опустилась на пол рядом с приунывшим Принцем и их драгоценной малышкой.

Злая Королева презрительно усмехается.

\- Вам всем не избежать моего Проклятья. В том числе и ей. Спасительница… - Регина брезгливо, с отвращением выплёвывает это слово. - Она даже не вспомнит о том кто и что она такое. О своей миссии. Никогда. Некому будет ей рассказать, а если кто и расскажет она ему или ей просто не поверит. Для неё всё это будут просто детские сказки.

 

Злая Королева поднимает голову к, уносящемуся вверх в магическом вихре, потолку и торжествующе хохочет — вот он — миг её победы!

 

Проклятие пришло и поглощает всех и всё.

 

МОЙ ГОРОД!

 

\- С добрым утром, госпожа мэр!

\- С добрым утром, Свер… Доктор Хоппер.

Регина улыбается Доктору, который пытается удержаться на ногах — дог туго натягивает поводок и бедняга Сверчок чуть не падает. 

\- Здравствуйте, Мэри Маргарет, - госпожа мэр Сторибрука — небольшого городка на побережье в штате Мэн, сама любезность. - Поздравляю вас с рождением дочери.

\- Спасибо, - лепечет в ответ Снежка. Регина улыбается всё шире и шире. Сияющая улыбка и злые искорки в глазах.

\- Вы уже придумали имя для дочери?

\- Эмма, - отвечает ей Дэвид.

\- Прекрасное имя, - улыбается мэр и заглядывает в коляску — малышка спит. - Кстати, Мэри Маргарет, мне очень нужна помощница и…

\- Но я ещё в декретном отпуске, - виновато бормочет Миссис Чарминг.

\- Конечно, - улыбается Регина. - Но вы подумайте, Мэри Маргарет, об этом. Конечно, потом. Зарплата выше, социальные льготы…

\- Мы подумаем, - говорит Дэвид. Они прощаются. Мэри Маргарет благодарит госпожу Миллс, мэра Сторибрука за такое любезное предложение. Регина идёт дальше. Её улыбка быстро гаснет и уступает место презрительной гримасе. Мистер Голд выходит из своей лавки и с кривой ухмылкой смотрит Регине вслед.

 

...- Простите, госпожа мэр, - лепечет Мэри Маргарет. - Я не могла оставить Эмму дома одну и…

Регина хмурится.

\- Если она только не помешает вам, Мэри Маргарет, исполнению ваших должностных обязанностей. И надеюсь, что это больше не повторится.

Мэри Маргарет лепечет с самым виноватым видом:

\- Простите…

Регина склоняется над коляской. Эмма улыбается Миллс.

\- Какая милашка…

 

\- О, чёрт! - детский плач. Регина выходит в приёмную. - Что тут такое?!

Руби с малышкой Эммой на руках. Эмма заливается отчаянным плачем — Регина сама услала Мэри Маргарет по срочному делу. Руби мучительно краснеет от смущения.

\- Простите… Мэри Маргарет попросила меня присмотреть за ребёнком…

Регина недовольно морщится:

\- Как вы держите ребёнка, Ша… Руби! Дайте его сюда!

Руби неловко, неуверенно передаёт ребёнка Миллс. Та осторожно берёт Эмму на руки и та сразу успокаивается.

\- Ну вот. Вы можете идти. Я вас больше не задерживаю, Мисс Лукас.

 

Руби делает некое подобие книксена, что с её короткой юбочкой, выглядит, до комичного, нелепо. Регина, что-то ворчит себе под нос и ласково улыбается малышке. Мэри Маргарет, вернувшись с бумагами, видит в приёмной пустую коляску и замечает, что дверь в кабинет мэра приоткрыта и оттуда слышатся негромкие голоса. Мэри Маргарет осторожно просовывает нос в кабинет и наблюдает удивительную, непривычную картину — Регина Миллс сидит в своём кресле с малышкой Эммой на руках. Рядом расположилась Бабушка. Они о чём то в пол голоса беседуют пока Регина кормит Эмму из бутылочки. 

 

...Регина с головой ушла в бумаги но отрывается от них, когда слышит от двери в приёмную горестные вздохи. Слишком громкие чтобы быть не притворными. Регина улыбается:

\- Эмма, что ты там топчешься у самых дверей? Заходи.

\- А можно? Мама сказала, что вы очень заняты…

\- Тебе можно. Что случилось?

Эмма выглядит по настоящему расстроенной.

\- Математика… Я просила маму помочь но она…

Регина кивает.

\- Твоя мама милая женщина но с математикой отношения у неё не сложились… Что там у тебя?

\- Вот, - Эмма протягивает тёте Регину тетрадку.

\- Да это же довольно просто! Вот, смотри.

 

Мэри Маргарет входит в кабинет и застаёт Регину и Эмму склонившимися над тетрадками — Регина что-то увлечённо объясняет Эмме, ты улыбается, смеётся и Мэри Маргарет чувствует даже какую то ревность к Регине, громко и довольно сердито кашляет. Эмма и Регина замолкают на полуслове и смотрят на вошедшую. У Регины… щёки начинают алеть от смущения словно её застали за каким то непристойным занятием, а Эмма выглядит слегка напуганной. Мэри Маргарет говорит не повышая голоса но каждое её слово для Эммы словно пощёчины:

\- Я же тебе говорила, Эмма. Госпожа мэр очень занятой человек. Ты умная девочка и вполне можешь справиться сама.

 

\- Прости, Мэри Маргарет, Эмма мне совсем не мешает. Я ей только немного помогла... С математикой. Это был мой любимый предмет в колледже.

 

Регина за все эти годы привыкла лгать про своё прошлое — лгать про колледж, школьных подруг и прочее. Не рассказывать же маленькой девочке, что юную принцессу могли выпороть за кляксу, за плохо решённый пример, что её детство в сказочном Зачарованном Лесу мало походило на сказку — одну из тех сказок, которые читают такие маленькие девочки как Эмма. Розовые платьица, маленькие золотые короны на золотых кудряшках… Платьица были но была ежедневная, почти круглосуточная муштра, розги… Математику, как и прочие науки, в неё буквально вбивали… Забавно, но получается, что Проклятие даровало Эмме почти нормальное детство. Такое же как у многих в этом мире.

 

\- Ладно, Эмма. Ну ты поняла? Если что — обращайся. Помогу.

 

Эмма кивает и вылезает из такого удобного и уютного кресла. Девочка немного обижена на мать — только что им, ей и Регине, было так весело вместе и Эмме нравится мамина начальница. Мэри Маргарет сердито смотрит на мэра. Вот чего той только не хватало так это дурацкого соперничества за внимание ребёнка... 

 

…Эмма закончила школу. С блестящими оценками по всем предметам и, что было особо отмечено — у Эммы оказались феноменальные способности к математике. Просто таки талант. Регина растрогана до слёз — Эмма упомянула её, Регины, бескорыстную помощь. И не обращает внимания на складочку между бровей у Мэри Маргарет. Женская ревность. Внезапно Регина буквально каменеет, её пробирает озноб. Не понять почему но она чувствует это — ледяные иголочки по всему телу, холодный пот и озноб, когда видит Ингрид, а сейчас та в упор смотрит на госпожу Миллс - Ингрид учительница физики Эммы. Бывают же такие совпадения — Ингрид доктор наук и она специалист по физике сверхнизких температур. Тонкое, красивое и очень бледное лицо. Холодная высокомерная улыбка. И прозвище соответствующее — Королева льда. Ходили сплетни про её склонности — но никто не слышал о её романах ни с мужчинами ни с женщинами. Ингрид очень привязана к Эмме но ни в чём таком замечена не была, а Регина всегда начеку. Она не может понять, что доктор наук забыла в таком городишке как Сторибрук и преподаёт в школе, а не возглавляет лабораторию в каком нибудь научном центре но в ответ, на осторожные расспросы мэра, Ингрид ссылается на произошедшую в её жизни тяжёлую семейную трагедию после которой она предпочла тихий городок в провинции и простую работу школьной учительницы… Всё, что смогла разузнать о Ингрид мэр Сторибрука было то, что преподаватель Эммы возникла, словно ниоткуда, восемнадцать лет назад. Всё, что было до того, известно Регине только со слов самой Ингрид. Но она любимый преподаватель Эммы и Регина, скрепя сердце, терпит загадочную женщину-физика. Тем более, что у Эммы поразительное чутьё на ложь с раннего детства.

 

ОДНИМ ПОЗДНИМ ВЕЧЕРОМ У ДОМА МИЛЛС

 

...- Что с тобой, милая? - Регина встревожена — она никогда не видела Эмму такой — напуганной, расстроенной, лицо залито слезами. Где прежняя Эмма — одна из лучших учениц школы, полная надежд выпускница, молодая и счастливая студентка колледжа?

\- Я беременна…

Регина вздыхает и распахивает перед Эммой дверь. 

\- Входи.

Регина усаживает девушку в кресло, укутывает её пледом, идёт готовить ей чай. Протягивает девушке кружку.

\- Мэри Маргарет знает?

\- Ещё нет. Я сразу к тебе.

\- Надо ей сказать… Кто отец?

Эмма молчит, делает глоток из кружки, судорожно втягивает воздух и, наконец, решается.

\- Нил. Нил Кэссиди… Мы учились вместе — он старше меня на курс. Он сбежал. Ещё раньше чем... Вляпался в какую-то историю и сделал ноги. Я ему не успела рассказать о ребёнке…

\- Я тебе помогу. С ребёнком. Ты должна закончить колледж. С такой светлой головой как у тебя… Будет обидно если бросишь.

Эмма улыбается сквозь слёзы.

\- Мать меня прибьёт…

Регина улыбается, присаживается рядом и ласково гладит Эмму по голове. 

\- Не прибьёт… Я сама с ней поговорю…

 

ЧЕРЕЗ НЕСКОЛЬКО МЕСЯЦЕВ

 

...Регина входит в палату на цыпочках. Эмма держит новорожденного на руках и нежно улыбается ему. Кроха ухватился за мамин палец. Регина осторожно приглаживает мокрые волосики младенца.

\- Какой хорошенький… Как решила назвать?

Малыш выпрастывает другую ручку и хватает уже Регину за палец. Её сердце сжимается от сладкой боли. Теперь кроха одной ручкой держится за палец матери, а другой за указательный Регины. Эмма улыбается старой подруге.

\- Генри… Его зовут Генри…

Регина продолжает улыбаться но сердце колотится где-то в горле. Такое знакомое, такое дорогое, родное имя…

\- Хорошее имя… Так звали моего покойного отца…

 

Регина выпрямляется и приглаживает растрепавшиеся волосы. В палату входят улыбающиеся Мэри Маргарет и Дэвид. Мэри склоняется над дочерью и внуком. Регина чувствует себя лишней и тихо выходит наружу. Прислоняется к стене, задирает лицо к потолку и пытается унять подступающие к глазам слёзы.

 

ПОЧТИ ЧЕРЕЗ ДЕСЯТЬ ЛЕТ

 

Учительница математики в той же школе Сторибрука, где учится её собственный маленький сын, недоумённо смотрит на книгу — она выглядит старой, даже старинной. Кожаный переплёт, золотое тиснение. Что делает на книжной полке в её кабинете этот тяжёлый фолиант между учебниками и справочниками по математике? 

\- Как она тут оказалась?

Библиотечного штампа нет. Экслибриса тоже. Эмма открывает толстый том на середине и распахивает, совершенно по детски, рот от шока…

\- Откуда, чёрт подери?!

 

В КАБИНЕТЕ У МЭРА

 

\- Представляешь, он словно подсмотрел мои сны! О которых я не рассказывала даже тебе! И Мэри Маргарет с Дэвидом! Вообще никому! Ни одной живой душе…

 

Эмма горячится, нервно расхаживает перед столом Регины. Та недовольно хмурится — при прикосновении к книге у Миллс колет пальцы. Магия. Давно забытое ощущение. 

 

\- Кто «он»? Присядь, наконец, и не мельтеши.

 

Эмми выдвигает стул и плюхается на него.

\- Прости… Автор книги, - Эмма фыркает. - Получается, ты только представь, что я дочь Белоснежки и Прекрасного Принца. Ты у нас, получается, Злая Королева. А наш главный дебошир, сплетник и матерщинник Лерой — один из Семи гномов. Как я понимаю — Ворчун.

Регина с, почти забытой, высокомерной улыбкой Злой Королевы откидывается на спинку кресла.

\- А если всё это правда?

Эмма только насмешливо фыркает на это. Она расценивает слова Регины как шутку.

\- Скажешь тоже… Хочешь сказать, что контрольные по физике я сдавала Снежной Королеве? А теперь мы коллеги и я часто удостаиваюсь такой высокой чести выпить чашечку растоворимого кофе с Её Величеством? Да и сама Принцесса сказочного Королевства...

\- Кому?!! Ты сейчас о ком?!

 

Эмма смотрит на Регину в лёгком шоке — та явно не притворяется. Глаза как блюдца и аж подскочила в своём кресле. Эмма открывает книгу на нужной странице.

\- Вот. Посмотри. Похожи?

Регина смотрит на мастерски выполненную иллюстрацию.

\- Одно лицо…

 

Эмма уже ничего не понимает — Регина не просто озабочена — она в настоящей тревоге, даже испугана. Эмма не ожидала такой бурной реакции на простую детскую книжку — всего лишь сборник сказок. Хотя действительно Снежную Королеву словно с её любимой учительницы, а теперь с коллеги и лучшей подруги Ингрид, списали. 

\- Может это чья-то шутка? - растерянно предполагает Эмма.

\- Книга слишком старая, - возражает ей Регина. - И зачем кому-то столько возни — иллюстрации, прекрасная полиграфия? Такая книга стоит немалых денег...

 

Эмма пожимает плечами и вопросительно смотрит на Регину. Та садится в своём кресле точно в такой же позе, что и Злая Королева на иллюстрации в книге. Эмма не может не заметить, что её старая подруга и Злая Королева из книги необыкновенно похожи. Только Регину Миллс Эмма знает много лет и более доброго и хорошего человека она не встречала, лучшей подруги у Эммы не было.

 

\- Эмма, скажи — сколько времени мы с тобой знакомы?

\- С моего детства.

Регина широко улыбается.

\- Я уточню — с твоего первого дня. Я хоть как то изменилась с тех пор? Хоть одна морщинка, седые волосы?

Эмма смотрит на Регину со всё возрастающим недоумением.

\- Ты просто хорошо следишь за собой…

 

Регина продолжает наступление.

\- А Мэри Маргарет? А Дэвид? А Лерой? Доктор Хоппер? Все, кого ты знаешь? Мистер Голд? Он всё тот же с того знаменательного дня как ты в первый раз перешагнула порог его лавки. Из любопытства — там столько занятных вещиц… Он с тобой всегда очень любезен — ведь ты та, кто должна снять мной наложенное Проклятие. Его собственное Проклятие, которое он сам дал мне и предсказал, что через двадцать восемь лет оно будет разрушено тобой. Ты же Спасительница, Эмма!

 

\- Но почему…? Остальные горожане, в таком случае...

\- Они ничего не помнят. Никто, кроме меня. И нашего Мистера Голда. Который на самом деле — Румпельштильцхен. Тёмный маг. Сильнейший Тёмный маг всех миров. Или просто Тёмный.

 

Эмма прикусила нижнюю губу и насупившись смотрит на Регину.

\- Ты во всё это веришь…

\- Не просто верю — знаю, - веско роняет Королева. - Сама у Голда спроси…

 

БОЛЬ И СПАСЕНИЕ

 

...Ближе к полудню Регина начинает испытывать странное беспокойство. Она не может сосредоточиться на работе, ей почему то не по себе. Регина выходит из кабинета — в приёмной пусто. Мэри Маргарет нет на рабочем месте и от зрелища пустой приёмной сердце Регины сжимается от неясной но сильной, сосущей тревоги. Ноги сами несут на улицу, к лавке Голда у которой необычно многолюдно, суета. Дэвид, бледная Мэри Маргарет, врачи — Регина переходит с быстрого шага на бег. Носилки. Эмма.

 

\- Что случилось? - Регина говорит очень тихо, ей не хватает воздуха. Но все на неё оборачиваются — Лерой, Мэри Маргарет, Дэвид, Хоппер. Доктор Вэйл. Как всегда самоуверен. Командует.

 

...Регине удаётся втиснуться в «скорую» и она сидит рядом с трясущейся и зарёванной Мэри Маргарет. Миллс ничего не видит кроме такого родного, теперь бледного до желтизны лица на подушке.

\- Эмма… Как же так, Эмма…

 

В ушах ещё звучит спотыкающийся, дрожащий голосок Мистера Голда. Тёмный, как всегда, ломает комедию, разыгрывает полное недоумение по поводу произошедшего в его собственной лавке — как вы могли подумать! Он ничего не знал!:

\- Я уже и не помню откуда у меня эта прялка… Конечно, я посмотрю записи но не уверен… Она довольно старая, даже старинная… Я не знаю, что Мисс Чарминг делала в моей подсобке! Я её туда не приглашал! Яд? Какой яд? Не имею представления. Я же говорю — старинная вещь… Я как раз собирался её хорошенько осмотреть...

 

Стремительный бег по коридорам больницы вслед за носилками. Вэйл выгоняет всех из палаты. Дэвид обнимает рыдающую и трясущуюся Мэри Маргарет. Регина стоит прислонившись спиной к стене — ноги не держат. Наконец, Вэйл выходит наружу. Бледное лицо, растерянный, спотыкающийся голос.

\- Мы сделали всё, что могли… Простите...

 

Регина не слушает и просто не слышит, что говорит Доктор Вэйл, а на самом деле — легендарный Доктор Виктор Франкенштейн — она вихрем врывается в палату. Эмма… Бледное, безвольное лицо, приоткрытый рот, остановившийся взгляд… Боль режет Регину изнутри ледяным ножом, скручивает чрево в ледяной ком. Та страшная, чёрная боль, которую Регине не забыть никогда, до конца дней своих, которая всегда с ней. Та боль, что пронзила Регину словно молния, когда Кора вырвала сердце у возлюбленного собственной дочери и сокрушила… Эта боль снова с Региной. 

 

\- Нет!

 

Регина расталкивает, расшвыривает врачей, санитаров. Обнимает Эмму за плечи, приподнимает. Слёзы текут по лицу потоком, сердце разрывает на части. Целует в глаза в щёки, в губы… Ничего не видя, не замечая вокруг. Как с удивлёнными лицами, с недоумением в глазах застыли доктор Вэйл, Мэри Маргарет, Дэвид, остальные. Застыло всё. Весь город. Как прокатилась волна, освобождая и высвобождая. Жители Сторибрука словно проснулись после долгого сна но ещё не пришли в себя от шока.

 

\- Регина, что ты, чёрт подери, творишь?!

\- Эмма… Эмма! Эмма!!!

 

Регина плачет смеётся, снова плачет, потом просто бессильно оседает на пол. Она никак не может прекратить рыдать. И Эмма спускает ноги с кровати, садится на пол рядом с Миллс и обнимает подругу за плечи, прижимает отставную Злую Королеву к себе, укачивает как ребёнка, которому приснился кошмар.

\- Тшшшш… Успокойся. Всё будет хорошо…

 

ВСЁ ПО НОВОМУ

 

Вэйл, разрывает рукав белой блузки. В руках шприц. Регина поднимает голову и со слабой улыбкой, на искусанных в кровь губах, ворчит:

 

\- Ты знаешь сколько она стоит? Я выставлю тебе счёт…

 

Вэйл, с неприятной усмешкой кривящей его тонкие губы, делает укол:

\- Ты ещё способна шутить, Регина, а это значит, что с тобой будет всё в порядке. ПОКА ЧТО. И порванная блузка самая меньшая из твоих проблем, Ваше Величество…

 

Примерно часа на два Регина проваливается во мрак. 

 

Регина Миллс, мэр Сторибрука, небольшого городка в штате Мэн и бывшая Злая Королева, открывает глаза, промаргивается от мути висящей в них и, наконец, способна увидеть знакомое до боли в сердце лицо в ореоле светлых волос прямо над собой. 

 

\- Эмма! Ты жива!

 

Регина чувствует как слёзы снова подступают к глазам. Эмма озабоченно хмурится.

\- Тихо, тихо… А то добрый дядя доктор придёт и опять сделает нам укольчик…

 

Регина тихо смеётся сквозь слёзы. Эмма протягивает подруге салфетку.

\- Спасибо… Ты знаешь кто на самом деле доктор Вэйл?

\- Нет. Я не припомню его в книге…

 

Регина усмехается. Она быстро приходит в себя — жизнь её не раз била и приходилось вновь и вновь, сжав зубы, подниматься на ноги после этих жестоких ударов. 

 

\- Нашего доктора Вэйла на самом деле зовут Виктор Франкенштейн.

 

Глаза у Эммы стали такими же большими как у героини комиксов манга. Она словно вернулась в детство — с точно такими же глазами она слушала «страшные сказки», а на самом деле реальные истории из жизни Регины во время «пижамных вечеринок». Мэри Маргарет ворчала, что ребёнок будет плохо спать после этих «сказок», а на самом деле ревновала — дочь всё больше сближалась с Миллс. Старшая подруга начала теснить из жизни Эммы родную мать — ну куда это годится?!

 

\- Не может быть!! - Регина кивает и улыбается в ответ. Сколько в Эмме ещё осталось детского... - Получается, всё это правда?! И ты Злая Королева, а моя мама Белоснежка!

 

\- Успокойся, - Регина с лёгкой тревогой смотрит на Эмму — как теперь будут складываться их отношения, когда Спасительница знает, что всё написанное в книге чистая правда. - Я БЫЛА Злой Королевой… И не кричи так, а то добрый Доктор Франкенштейн тебе тоже чего-нибудь вколет…

Эмма передёргивает плечами.

\- Нет уж. Я хочу домой.

\- Я тоже.

Регина пытается подняться но ноги подкашиваются. Эмма обхватывает подругу за талию и сердце Регины ходит ходуном.

\- А как наша заключительная, последняя битва?

Регина с иронией смотрит в любимые зелёные глаза.

\- Считай, что я проиграла. Сдалась на милость победителю. То есть тебе.

 

Постепенно силы возвращаются — словно Эмма потихоньку делится ими с Региной. Та с неудовольствием разглядывает порванный рукав.

\- Чёртов Вэйл! Я потратила на эту блузку три сотни долларов, а теперь её только выбросить...

Эмма с улыбкой наблюдает за Миллс.

\- Я подарю тебе такую же на День Рождения. И зачем ты всё это затеяла? Проклятие, месть, все эти дурацкие разборки с моей мамой…

\- Дура была, - просто говорит Регина. - Страшно мстительная, злопамятная дура.

 

После короткого осмотра у Франкенштейна во время которого Эмма с интересом разглядывает легендарного Доктора словно в первый раз видит, а не встречалась с ним на улице чуть ли не каждый божий день, обе, Регина и Эмма, объявляют, что отправляются отлёживаться домой и подписывают необходимые для выписки бумаги. 

 

Эмма продолжает поддерживать Регину за талию, когда они выходят на улицу из ворот больницы.

 

\- А вот начались проблемы… - невесело усмехается Регина.

 

Негодующая толпа горожан. Впереди Лерой — известный городской сплетник, пьяница, дебошир и скандалист. И кричит он, размахивая руками как крыльями мельница, на Мэри Маргарет. У Эммы опять от шока рот нараспашку — Мэри Маргарет совсем не похожа на себя прежнюю. Где та милая, добрая, не повышающая ни на кого голос, женщина? Она орёт на Лероя даже громче его и употребляет такие выражения, что Дэвид, стоящий рядом с женой, краснеет и едва удерживается от того чтобы заткнуть то ли себе уши то ли жене рот. 

 

Когда Регина, без особого желания — но она слишком слаба для протеста, и Эмма приближаются к спорщикам, наступает тишина. Лерой зло щерится и сверкает глазами глядя на Регину. Та выпрямляет спину — природная гордость, никогда не склонять головы перед лицом самой страшной опасности!

 

\- Я не дам её в обиду!! - рявкает на Лероя Мэри Маргарет. - Она спасла мою дочь!! Она сняла Проклятие!! Используя светлую магию!!

\- Которое сама и наложила, - бурчит Лерой. Он почти уже сдался но не намерен отступать так легко.

\- Она изменилась! - Мэри Маргарет тоже снижает голос на пол тона. - Регина теперь совсем другой человек! И самый лучший мэр для нашего города. Нашей старой вражде пришёл конец. Понятно?

 

\- Понятно… - бухтит Лерой себе под нос. Он хотел бы что-то добавить но передумал. Остальные смотрят на Регину. Бледная, встрёпанная, на ногах стоит с трудом и Эмма, их Спрасительница, поддерживает подругу — бывшую Злую Королеву! за талию. Сама же Регина пристально смотрит куда то в конец улицы.

\- Чёрт… Только этого не хватало!

 

Все теперь смотрят в том же направлении. У Эммы, который уже раз за день!, открывается рот от удивления — она рискует так заработать ангину — весь день с открытым от шока ртом. В конце улицы клубится странный сиреневый туман. И не просто клубится и становится гуще. Он накатывает словно волна во время цунами. 

 

\- Что это? - испуганно спрашивает Эмма у Регины.

 

\- Ничего хорошего… - Регина заметно встревожена и приживается к Эмме так, словно ища у той защиты. - Магия…

 

\- Почему? - бурчит Лерой. - Ты вернёшь свои силы и сможешь начать с самого начала…

 

\- Забыл про Тёмного? - сердито фыркает Регина. - Он тоже вернёт себе ВСЕ свои силы. Я сама училась у него магии и Проклятие получила, между прочим, от него. И я не собираюсь начинать сначала, повторять свои прежние ошибки и глупости, прежнюю вражду, а вот как он собирается дальше действовать, его планы — не знаю…

 

Лерой заметно мрачнеет. Возвращение Тёмного мага в строй Ворчуна совсем не радует.

\- А ещё и Снежная Королева… - задумчиво, как бы про себя, говорит Миллс. Теперь уже все забыли про сиреневый туман, который совсем близко и оборачиваются к Регине.

Лерой бледнеет — он заметно напуган.

\- Снежная Королева?! Она здесь, в городе?!

 

\- Да, - кивает Регина. - Вы все её знали как Ингрид — наша добрая, школьная учительница физики. - Они все уже окружены сиреневой дымкой. Регина мрачнеет. - И я хочу наконец выяснить, что ей надо от нас и главное от Эммы...

 

Эмма вопросительно смотрит на Регину.

\- Я не дам тебя в обиду, девочка, - жёстко улыбается та. - Жизни не пожалею. Я не для того спасала Спасительницу чтобы вновь её потерять.

 

Лерой удивлённо поднимает вверх густые брови. С этой Злой Королевой он определённо незнаком. Мэри Маргарет подходит к Регине и Эмме.

\- Вы обе ещё слишком слабы. Дэвид вас отвезёт домой.

Регина мрачно кивает.

\- Магия ко мне ещё не вернулась, а у нас тут Тёмный и Снежная Королева…

Мэри Маргарет кивает:

\- Поэтому нам лучше пока держаться вместе.

 

Утром Регину будит нежный поцелуй в щёку. Эмма.

\- Ты меня пробудила от Вечного Сна своим поцелуем, - смеётся она. - Пора мне вернуть долг.

 

Регина обнимает Эмму и утыкается ей в шею носом. Блузка висит на стуле. Рукав аккуратно заштопан. 

\- Мэри Маргарет тоже хотела тебя хоть чем-нибудь отблагодарить за моё спасение.

 

Регина улыбается сквозь слёзы.

\- Последние два дня я превратилась в какую то страшную плаксу… - ворчит она. - Моя магия ещё не вернулась. А как твоя?

 

Эмма непонимающе хлопает глазами.

\- У меня есть магия?!

 

Регина застёгивает пуговички на блузке.

\- Ты Спасительница. А значит обладаешь Светлой магией. Позавтракаем и сразу начнём.

 

\- Что начнём? - Эмма растеряна и ничего не понимает — её мир рушится словно ледяной дворец в июльский зной, такой привычный, понятный и обжитой мирок. Всё оказывается не тем чем кажется. И все не теми кем казались — Эмме придётся знакомиться со всеми заново. Даже собственные родители...

 

Регина одета и уже готова к выходу. Она улыбается незнакомой, хищной улыбкой. Улыбкой Злой Королевы но глаза излучают тепло.

 

\- Твоё обучение, Эмма. У нас нет времени и детские игры кончились. У тебя начинается новая жизнь и скоро появятся могущественные враги. Я пока не знаю, что задумал Тёмный и, что хочет от тебя Снежная Королева. Вставай, Принцесса, нас ждут великие дела!

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Лилит толкает Эмму в плечо.

\- Подруга, ты что, заснула?

Эмма встряхивается, выныривает из своих мыслей.

\- Нет. Просто задумалась. Думаю, что в итоге я всё равно стала той кем стала — Спасительницей. Сняла бы Проклятие и всё прочее..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Эмма едва успела затормозить. Волк. Что, чёрт подери, волк делает в тихом пригороде Нью-Йорка?! Дверь в машину, со стороны пассажирского сиденья, распахнулась. 

\- Не подбросите?

Девушка. Встрёпанные светлые волосы. Запыхавшаяся от бега. Рюкзак за спиной но Эмма отмечает всё это скорее по привычке (у неё вдруг проявился новый талант и Эмма стала помощником шерифа — собственного отца) — главное, на что стоит обратить внимание - родинка. Звёздочка на запястье. 

\- Садись. Быстро.

Девушка плюхается на сиденье, рюкзак летит назад.

\- Эй! Нельзя ли поаккуратней?!

Эмма оборачивается.

\- Вот дерьмо! Генри, что ты тут делаешь?!

Мальчишка улыбается во весь рот.

\- Операция «Дракон»! Забыла?

Машина рвёт с места. 

\- Ну я с тобой, пацан, дома поговорю… Куда тебя доставить, Лилит? Или как там тебя теперь?

Девушка ощетинивается и смотрит исподлобья и настороженно.

\- Откуда…?

\- Мы с тобой вместе учились в колледже… Только ты там надолго не задержалась.

Лилит пристально вглядывается в лицо водителя. Наконец её лицо озаряется удивлённой улыбкой. Узнала.

\- Эмма?!

Та улыбается в ответ.

\- Она самая. И куда ты теперь?

\- В один тихий городок на побережье.

\- Уж не в Сторибрук ли?

Лилит хмурится.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- От волка. Нам по пути. Малефисент очень просила найти пропавшую давным давно дочь. Это машина твоей матери, кстати. - Эмма смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. - И кажется мы с тобой уже не одни…

\- Чёрт…

 

…Эмма стоит подняв руки вверх. Пистолет в руке у бандита не дрожит. Джип, что догонял их, теперь перегораживает дорогу автомобилю Эммы.. 

\- Парни, не стоит…

Громила (его пистолет нацелен прямо в грудь Эммы), самодовольно ухмыляется.

\- А то что, девочка?

Он удивлённо опускает глаза — в середине его собственной груди появляется и стремительно расширяется чёрный провал с обугленными краями, рубашка тлеет. Подручные громилы только начинают выбираться из джипа к нему на помощь, как их автомобиль поднимает вверх и переворачивает огненное облако мощного взрыва. Эмма хватает Лилит за руку и буквально зашвыривает её в салон их автомобиля. Девушка ещё не пришла в себя от шока.

 

\- Быстро. Рвём когти. Кстати, учти - без меня ты в Сторибрук всё равно не попадёшь. Даже не найдёшь его. Ни на одной карте его нет и дорогу спрашивать бесполезно.

 

Эмма жмёт на газ и на бешеной скорости, выскакивая на обочину, объезжает гигантский костёр в который превратился джип. Один из бандитов ещё жив - он видно самый упёртый, пытается поднять руку с пистолетом но волк, возникший словно из воздуха, с рычание рвёт ему кисть. Пистолет падает и зверь провожает автомобиль Эммы серьёзным взглядом голубых прозрачных глаз. Эмма не может отделаться от ощущения, что этот взгляд ей хорошо знаком... 

 

\- Поняла. Не дура. Я уже пыталась… И не раз. Не слабо ты этих уродов.

\- Только моим об этом знать не обязательно… - Эмма оборачивается назад. - Сын, ты как?

\- Нормально…

 

До Сторибрука они добираются без особых приключений. Эмма благодарно Лилит, что та молчит о произошедшем. Ей ещё не хватало лекций на тему Тьмы и то, как легко поддаться её зову… Она спасала не только свою задницу в конце концов! Генри, что увязался за ней и получивший за это по ушам от Мэри Маргарет и Дэвида и Лилит тоже были в опасности.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

\- И наши судьбы всё равно остались бы связанными…

Лилит пожимает плечами.

\- Всё может быть… А может быть ты стала бы такой принцессочкой как в диснеевском мультике — птички, цветочки, всех любишь и лелеешь…

Эмма на это презрительно фыркает:

\- Не дай бог...


	5. ЕСЛИ? Первые уроки

После завтрака Регина и Эмма отправились в лес. Белоснежка идёт с ними.

\- Не беспокойся ты так, Снежка… - улыбается Регина. - Если бы я что-то планировала сделать с твоей дочерью то сделала бы это давно… Ну или дала бы ей вчера умереть…

\- И что это вообще было? Что ты сделала? - в недоумении хмурится Мэри Маргарет.

Регина улыбается но, как ни странно, очень грустной улыбкой.

\- Ты же уже тогда вспомнила, надеюсь, что способно разрушить любое Заклятие — даже Заклятие Вечного Сна?

Они уже идут по лесу, когда Снежка застывает с открытым ртом.

\- Поцелуй Истинной Любви!

Эмма как и Снежка застывает на месте и сверлит глазами спину Регины. Той тоже приходится остановиться. Миллс недовольно морщится.

\- Ну что опять? Ты же всё поняла ещё вчера. Сразу.

Снежка выдыхает. Она почему то опечалена.

\- Я ещё на что-то надеялась, глупая… Что это было какое то зелье, неизвестная мне магия...

\- На что? Нет таких зелий и иной магии… В конце концов, формально, Эмма моя внучка. Если бабушка целует свою внучку, что в этом такого особенного?

 

Эмма начинает ржать в голос. Ей приходится присесть на пенёк. Мир всё ещё не вернулся к ней — у Эммы почти истерика.

\- Всё так… странно и нелепо… Ты — бывшая Злая Королева, моя мама — Белоснежка, пьяница и дебошир Лерой — гном, моя учительница физики — Снежная Королева… У злого колдуна — антикварная лавка…

Регина поднимает Эмму с пня, обнимает её — Эмма рыдает в голос у Миллс на плече. Белоснежка не на шутку встревожена.

\- Тшшш… Ты привыкнешь, Принцесса… Свыкнешься. Я бы хотела тебя как то подготовить… Но как?

Эмма хлюпает носом. Отталкивает от себя Регину. И смотрит на неё почти сердито.

\- Не называй меня принцессой! Верни всё назад! Верни мне мой старый скучный городок и его таких обыкновенных жителей!

Регина только грустно вздыхает.

\- Я не могу… Ты уничтожила Проклятие. А чтобы наложить новое… - Регина хмурится и оглядывается на враз помрачневшую Снежку. - Давай от Отрицания сразу перейдём к Принятию, а? Своей судьбы и прекрасного, нового мира. - Эмма вытирает нос рукавом и молча кивает. - Вот и хорошо, милая…

 

Регина достаёт из сумочки очёшник и нацепляет очки для чтения на кончик носа, закладывает руки за спину, немного наклоняется вперёд и гнусавит, прохаживаясь вперёд и назад перед стеной давно заброшенного и полуразрушенного дома..:

\- Итак, начнём нашу лекцию…

Эмма хохочет в голос. Теперь это нормальный смех, а не недавняя истерика. Мэри Маргарет в полном недоумении смотрит на обеих — на заливающуюся дочь и Регину с абсолютно ненужными ей очками на носу и похожую теперь на университетского лектора. Эмма наконец успокаивается:

\- Ты просто копия мой профессор!

Регина кивает.

\- Ага. Я же навещала тебя в колледже. Видела его. Даже присутствовала на паре лекций.

Эмма кивает:

\- Ну да. Ты же на самом деле не училась в колледже…

\- Это была «легенда». Как у разведчиков.

 

Эмма хмурится:

\- Значит, вся биография Ингрид тоже «легенда»? Её учёная степень и прочее…

 

Регина хмурится.

\- Да. Хотя она не всегда лгала. Во всём, что связано со льдом и низкими температурами она профессор. Многие, на свою беду, убедились в этом на собственном опыте. Во всяком случае, в каком из Миров она была и чем занималась перед своим появлением в Сторибруке и началом работы учителем в школе, мне так и не удалось выяснить. Но уж точно не получением учёных степеней! Как и узнать о её дальнейших планах. С какого то момента она просто пропала из виду и вдруг объявилась здесь. Тоже мне - профессор кислых щей. Специалист по заливке катков... Ладно, шутки шутками но начнём.

Первое — ты должна ВЕРИТЬ, второе — ты должна чётко сформулировать, что ты хочешь и главное — магия это эмоциональный акт. Ты не должна думать. Задумываться - «вот я сейчас сделаю то то и то то». Ты просто это делаешь. Главное — ЭМОЦИИ. Просто не пыхти…

 

Эмма хихикает но перехватив сердитый взгляд Регины сгоняет с лица улыбку. Прикусывает нижнюю губу. На камне стоит подобранная по дороге жестянка. Эмма всё-таки «пыхтит»...

\- Ты совершенно точно уверена, что у меня есть способности к магии? - выходит почти жалобно.

\- Да. Эмма, соберись!

Эмма косится на Регину — та кивает. Вспышка! От банки мало что остаётся — какие то жалкие обрывки жести падают на подкоптившийся камень. У всех, включая саму Эмму, звенит в ушах. В стене дома образовалась дыра величиной с кулак. Снежка трясёт головой как ныряльщик пытающийся избавиться от воды в ушах. В её сумочке начинает тренькать мобильный.

\- Чёрт… Генри.

Эмма и Регина хором:

\- Что?!

\- Увязался за нами…

Все трое смотрят на пролом в стене и кидаются к дому. Но, ко всеобщему облегчению, там пусто.

\- Мама, это было круто!

Эмма не знает плакать или смеяться.

\- Генри… Где ты был?!

\- Сидел в кустах, наблюдал за вами…

Генри подбегает к бабушке. Та что-то тихо выговаривает внуку. Тот виновато шмыгает носом и убегает вперёд, к дороге. Эмма, Регина и Снежка не торопясь идут следом.

 

\- Ну как? - спрашивает Эмма у Регины. Миллс выглядит с виду довольна ученицей, но также удивлена и озадачена.

\- Не ожидала от тебя… Я думала, что тебе удастся просто приподнять банку или сбить её с камня, а ты…

Эмма весело пожимает плечами.

\- Но ты же говорила о эмоциях — и я представила на месте банки рожу нашего Лероя.

Регина смотрит на Эмму сердито и с тревогой.

 

\- Не стоит с этим шутить! Очень легко перейти грань и… всё. При твоём могуществе это происходит быстро и легко. Незаметно. Как известно — власть развращает, а абсолютная власть развращает абсолютно. А магия это огромная власть… Сила. И когда никто не может тебя остановить, бросить тебе вызов...

Эмма по настоящему шокирована.

\- Могуществе?! МОЁМ могуществе?

Регина серьёзно кивает.

\- Тёмный, Румпельштильцхен, наш Мистер Голд, который учил меня магии говорил, что я была одна из лучших его учениц. И подобного проявления силы добивался от меня очень долго…

 

\- Он учил тебя Тёмной магии. Он злодей, - в голосе Снежки звучат стальные, незнакомые для Эммы и несвойственные прежней Мэри Маргарет, нотки.

 

\- Что значит злодей? - задаёт Эмма совершенно детский вопрос. Её всегда интересовало — почему этот персонаж сказки — злодей, а вот этот герой? Только потому что героя вынудили взяться за меч обстоятельства? Но и любой злодей может заявить, что виноват кто-то другой, что его вынудили. Тяжёлое детство, жизненные обстоятельства… Мол, тебе то легко быть добрым и хорошим, а вот мне… Выбора не было!

 

\- Тот, кто получает удовольствие, наслаждение от чужой боли, страданий, использует всю свою власть для этого. И магию. Самоутверждается за счёт других. Упивается своей силой. Безнаказанностью. Безграничным могуществом, когда никто и ничто не может встать тебе поперёк пути, некому просто возразить. Тьма есть во всех — но мы все способны не поддаваться ей. Хотя это трудно. Ведь так легко соскользнуть, сорваться…

 

\- И ты?

\- Я мстила…

Эмма пристально смотрит в лицо Регине.

\- Моей матери? За что?

Регина отводит глаза. Снежка тоже. Эмма останавливается.

\- Давайте, колитесь. Что между вами обеими произошло?

Белоснежка вздыхает.

\- Я её предала… Из за меня погиб Дэниэл — возлюбленный Регины… Об этом разве не рассказано в твоей книге?

Эмма краснеет от смущения.

\- Я её почти не читала… Разглядывала картинки и удивлялась как все похожи… Вроде видела картинку на которой Регина с каким то конюхом… Это он?

Регина молча кивает.

Белоснежка продолжает говорить.

\- Меня до сих пор жжёт стыд, Регина. Хотя для тебя это слабое утешение… Кора меня обманула! Я не знала, что она такая…

\- Злодейка? - невесело усмехается Регина. - Да. Настоящая злодейка. Жестокая и бессердечная. Буквально.

Эмма непонимающе хмурится.

\- То есть?

Регина произносит это совершенно равнодушным, бесцветным тоном и от этого становится особенно жутко.

\- Она вырвала самой себе сердце. И спрятала его в шкатулку. И вот, однажды она вырвала прямо из груди сердце у моего любимого и раздавила. Прямо у меня на глазах. Стояла со сладкой улыбкой на губах, а между пальцев струился прах… Всё что осталось от моей любви… Она фактически убила нас обоих… И сделала меня Королевой. Потому что ей, дочери вечно пьяного и нищего мельника, хотелось сделать СВОЮ дочь СЧАСТЛИВОЙ… - Регина презрительно выплёвывает это слово, брезгливо как головастика. - «Любовь это слабость, Регина» говорила она. А счастье, в её понимание, это сила и власть.

\- Она была колдуньей? - Эмма не спрашивает — уточняет.

\- Да. И талантливой ученицей Румпельштильцхена. Стала учиться Тёмной Магии ещё до того как заняла трон. И шла к нему не стесняясь в методах и средствах. По трупам. Холодно и расчётливо. Сделав её женой принца Король впустил в дом ядовитую змею… - Регина вздохнула. - Я люблю свою мать но она страшный человек. Она сломала меня, искалечила. Ты же знаешь, что делали китайцы в прошлом — как уродовали ноги женщин потому что считалось - маленькая ножка это красиво и аристократично? Кора сотворила это с моей душой…

Белоснежка с мрачным лицом изучает траву под ногами.

\- Мне было десять лет и я любила отца. Я думала, что Регина будет с ним счастлива… Кора манипулировала мной…

Эмма пытается утешить мать.

\- Ты была всего лишь маленькая девочка…

Снежка отвечает неожиданно резко.

\- Мне было УЖЕ десять лет! Для принцессы достаточно взрослая. Ты же не знаешь — в нашем мире тринадцатилетняя девушка не считалась маленькой девочкой, а часто была уже чьей то невестой. А в крестьянской семье она обычно работала наравне со взрослыми!

Эмма замечает с невесёлой усмешкой.

\- Я начинаю думать, что Проклятие Злой Королевы было мне только во благо…

 

Белоснежка и Регина смотрят на Эмму с одинаковым выражением лица — с иронией и снисходительно. Как бывалые солдаты на новобранца. Мол, ты ещё пороху не нюхал, парень, не бывал в настоящем сражении — коли выживешь так щенячьего энтузиазма поубавиться…

 

Генри ждал их у машины, приплясывая от нетерпения.

\- Где вы там застряли? У Бабушки сегодня офигительные блинчики! Поехали, пока Лерой их все не слопал!

\- Тогда я его точно испепелю… - ухмыляется Эмма и с вызовом смотрит на Регину. Та реагирует на провокацию со стороны ученицы ироничным поднятием брови и лёгким подзатыльником. В трактир «У Бабушки» Регина и Эмма входят как старинные подружки, держа друг друга под руку. Лерой, который с азартом наворачивал хвалёные блинчики, чуть не ими не подавился...

 

 


	6. ЕСЛИ? Разрешите с вами познакомится!

Лерой жуёт и смотрит исподлобья на вошедших. Кивает Мэри Маргарет, мрачно и зло косится на Регину и садится со своей тарелкой за столик. За которым уже сидят его приятели — вечно улыбающийся и весёлый крепыш и другой — с вечной аллергией, как думала Эмма прежде, оглушительно чихающий в полчаса раз минимум. Все четверо — начинающая волшебница Эмма, её строгий учитель и Злая Королева, а также мэр Сторибрука Регина Миллс, Мэри Маргарет-Белоснежка и просто Генри, усаживаются за свой столик. К ним подходит Руби. Генри достаётся большая порция вожделенных блинов. Эмма с улыбкой смотрит на официантку.

\- Что-то ещё? - вежливо интересуется Руби.

 

Эмма улыбается ещё шире.

\- Подозреваю, что мне придётся заново перезнакомится со всеми.

 

Руби делает книксен, что в её узких брючках несколько затруднительно.

\- Красная Шапочка. Но можешь продолжать звать меня Руби, а за стойкой моя Бабушка, что просто сердито ест меня глазами — сегодня наплыв клиентов. Если в полнолуние увидишь меня в камере у Дэвида — не удивляйся. Я ничего не натворила но так… безопасней для всех.

 

Эмма хмурится и вопросительно смотрит на Регину.

\- Руби — оборотень, - поясняет Миллс. - Надеюсь она вспомнит как держать себя в руках, а пока её красный плащ позволяет ей находится среди людей, скажем так, в «критические дни»… Лерой — Ворчун, рядом с ним Чихун и Весельчак. Трое из Семи Гномов. О них можешь поговорить с матерью — они из её войска.

 

Мэри Маргарет кивает. Эмма трёт виски.

\- Для меня это как-то… слишком.

\- Привыкнешь, - говорит ей Снежка.

 

Регина вытаскивает из сумочки визитку.

\- Я думаю тебе необходимо поговорить с Доктором Хоппером.

Эмма берёт визитку и задумчиво вертит её в пальцах.

\- Он… тоже?

 

Регина кивает.

\- Да. Сверчок — тот самый, что наставлял нашего Пиноккио.

 

Сын Джепетто, Август приветственно машет со своего места рукой. Эмма зарывается пальцами в волосы и обречённо выдыхает.

\- Тут вообще нормальные люди есть?!

 

Мэри Маргарет сердито и обиженно осведомляется у дочери:

\- Что значит «нормальные» по твоему?!

 

Эмма краснеет от смущения — в её намерения не входило оскорбить мать. Лепечет «Извини...» Даже уши покраснели. Регина приходит ученице на помощь.

\- Хочешь сказать не из нашего Королевства? Не из Зачарованного Леса?

Эмма кивает.

\- Нет. Никого кроме Генри, который родился уже после Проклятия. И тебя, условно можно назвать «нормальной» - ты тут с первого дня и тебе почти нечего вспомнить из той жизни.

 

Эмма вздыхает.

\- Уже нельзя… Нормальные люди не взрывают консервные банки и не пробивают стены магией.

 

Приходящие и уходящие улыбаются Мэри Маргарет, Эмме и Генри и заметно враждебны в отношении Регины. Недоверие, злость. Они явно в недоумении — Мэри Маргарет и Регина вместе, за одним столом?! Эмма вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Регина понимает её без слов. Ещё один повод для ревности появляется у Снежки…

\- Ты книгу то почитай. И поймёшь.

Эмма пытается возражать.

\- Но это было в прошлом…

Регина мрачнеет.

\- Для них это было словно вчера… Словно не было всех этих лет.

 

Лерой снова у прилавка и о чём то спорит с Бабушкой. Наконец, сердито фырчит и уходит. Следом выходят Весельчак и Чихун. Эмма накрывает своей рукой руку Регины.

\- Они скоро поймут, что ты изменилась, ты стала совсем другой… Другим человеком.

 

Регина только скептически хмыкает и грустно вздыхает. Хотела бы она в это поверить…

\- Она была ещё не самой злой Королевой… - говорит Бабушка, которая подошла к ним.

 

Эмма даже вздрагивает — Бабушка двигается удивительно легко и бесшумно.

\- Я тоже была оборотнем, - поясняет старушка, заметив как вздрогнула от неожиданности Эмма. - Уже давно не оборачиваюсь но кое-какие навыки остались. Лерой просто очень молод и не помнит прежних Королей.

 

Эмма вопросительно смотрит уже на Бабушку. Видно ей в ближайшее время так и придётся ходить с, по клоунски, задранными вверх бровями.

\- Не смотри на его бороду — гномы так и появляются на свет — взрослыми и бородатыми. И сразу получают в руки кирку.

\- Ты говорила про Кору? Это она была злей?- спрашивает Эмма у Бабушки.

\- Не только про неё. И про отца её мужа. И его отца. И отца его отца...

\- Сколько вам лет?! - невольно вырывается у Эммы.

\- Много, - улыбается Бабушка. - очень много.

\- Мне надо выпить… - Эмма в который раз начинает тереть виски.

\- Сопьёшься, - весело ухмыляется Регина. - Лучше книжку почитай.

\- Какую книжку? - все подзабыли про Генри, который, с блестящими от любопытства глазами, вертит во все стороны головой. При этом успевая умять вторую порцию блинов

\- Я тебе дам её почитать, - вздыхает Эмма. - Когда сама прочту…

Регина хмурится.

\- Там много совсем не детского…

Эмма фыркает.

\- Ты когда телевизор в последний раз смотрела? Там такое показывают — оторопь берёт…

\- Ладно. С вами весело, - говорит Регина. - Но мне работать пора. Я ПОКА ЕЩЁ мэр этого славного городка, а в приёмной сегодня тоже удивительно пусто. Ни мэра ни заместителя...

Мэри Маргарет с трудом поднимается со своего места. Эта булочка была лишней...

\- Да. Пора за работу.

Эмма тоже встаёт — Генри пока дожёвывает уже третью порцию — обнимает Регину и целует в щёку. На них смотрят с десяток, блестящих от любопытства, пар глаз. Теперь уже Регина удивлённо поднимает вверх тонкие брови. Эмма насмешливо улыбается:

\- Если в НАШЕМ мире при помощи поцелуя можно разрушить любое, самое страшное заклятие, может мне удастся заставить тебя прекратить так озабоченно хмурить брови!

Регина смеётся, обнимает Эмму и целует её в щёку:

\- Я тебя тоже люблю.

 

Наконец, Регина и Мэри Маргарет уходят. Эмма снова садится и вытирает салфеткой рот сыну, который явно перебрал с блинами.

\- Ну что, малыш? Пора домой?

Генри лукаво улыбается.

\- Почитаешь мне сказку на ночь?

Эмма хохочет и поднимает за руку сына с места.

\- Почитаю. Если будешь себя хорошо вести...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

\- Наше прошлое — это наше прошлое, - говорит Регина Мэри Маргарет. - Не будем втягивать Эмму в наши разборки. Ей очень нужна помощь, а с магией ты ей вряд ли поможешь.

Белоснежка кивает — она хотела бы возразить старому другу-врагу, но… Выросшая в Зачарованном Лесу, огры, гномы, заклятия, сама она героиня сказок, а в магии… Абсолютный ноль. Даже обидно.

\- Магия это дар, - продолжает Регина. - Как музыкальный слух. Одному дано, другому нет. И дар очень опасный. Для самого его носителя так и для окружающих.

\- Тебя обучал Тёмный, - повторяет который раз Мэри Маргарет.

Регина морщится.

\- Поблизости не оказалось другого учителя. Он самый могущественный маг всех миров.

\- Тёмный маг.

Регина закатывает глаза к потолку. Этот спор её уже порядком достал.

\- Тёмная, светлая… Это твой собственный выбор. Какой магией мне удалось спасти твою дочь?

Мэри Маргарет с неохотой вынуждена признать:

\- Светлой…

Регина поднимает указательный палец вверх.

\- Вот!

Снежка недоверчиво щурит глаза.

\- Хочешь сказать ты её любишь?

Регина растерянно разводит руками.

\- Видимо да. Я её помню буквально с младенчества. И это я уговорила её не делать аборт. Судя по всему, я действительно изменилась… Кто бы мог подумать — мы сидим тут с тобой, болтаем как две старые подружки, а работа, между прочим, стоит!

Мэри Маргарет кивает и потом подходит к Регине, обнимает её и целует в щёку.

\- Спасибо. За Эмму. И за Генри.

Регина растрогана но не хочет показывать это и изображает из себя строгого начальника.

\- Простым спасибо ты от меня не отделаешься, подруга.

\- Да?

\- Пока не поможешь разгрести все эти бумаги.

Снежка вздыхает.

\- На войне проще было… А воевать с этой бюрократической машиной…

Регина хихикает.

\- Знала бы ты, как меня подмывает, иной раз, превратить этих тупых чинуш в лягушек! Но в этом мире у меня нет магии и приходится терпеть этих идиотов…

Снежка кивает.

\- А я мысленно протыкаю их стрелами… О, хорошая идея — повешу ка я пару портретов этих болванов в качестве мишеней…

Регина одобрительно кивает — она уже за своим столом с бумагами. Мэри Маргарет присоединяется.

 

...Эмма откладывает книгу.

\- Пора спать, малыш.

\- Получается, что Злая Королева и Регина один и тот же человек?

Эмма улыбается сыну.

\- И да и нет.

\- Не понимаю…

\- Она была Злой Королевой, а сейчас она мой лучший друг и учитель. Она изменилась, Генри. И она не всегда была злой…

Генри смотрит на мать серьёзно и внимательно.

\- Как она стала злой?

\- Её предал человек, которому она доверяла как самой себе и которого она любила как собственную дочь. Её глубоко ранил человек, которого она беззаветно любила всем сердцем и душой… Её собственная мать нанесла ей страшную, незаживающую рану и поступила с собственной дочерью коварно и подло… Отняла любимого. Регине было ужасно больно и она, делая больно другим, пыталась унять собственную боль…

\- И теперь ей не больно, её раны зажили?

\- Они уже не кровоточат. Боль отступила — она не ушла совсем. Осталась горечь, печаль. Если я Спаситель — то должна спасти Регину. Спасти её от Тьмы, что никуда не ушла, манит, искушает, шепчет, обещает помочь унять боль, забыться и забыть… Я буду рядом всегда. И не дам Регине пропасть, уйти во Тьму… Я найду её везде. И никогда не предам, не отступлю. Не уступлю её Тьме.

Генри молчит и Эмма видит, что сын уже заснул. Она нежно улыбается и ласково взъерошивает ему чёлку. Генри улыбается во сне. Эмма осторожно прикрывает дверь. Пора спать — завтра будет длинный день… Новый день в новом мире.


	7. СТАРАЯ ПОДРУГА

\- Сколько мы не виделись? Год? Два?

Мулан неопределённо пожимает плечами. Снежка улыбается.

\- Целую вечность. Кто она?

Спутница Мулан, в это время, щебечет о чём то с Руби, сама берёт поднос у бабушки и умудряется одновременно сделать книксен.

\- Сирота. Разносила напитки в этом кошмарном кабаке. И какой то местный прыщ со своими солдатами… Начал к ней приставать, пьяная сволочь. Ну я быстро объяснила ему и его подручным, что женщины бывают, на самом деле, не такими уж слабыми и беспомощными, как он думал, и могут постоять за себя. Ну и Мэри пришлось увести оттуда от греха подальше... Хозяин этого притона был только рад от меня избавиться. И даже заплатил Мэри её жалкие гроши за работу.

\- Вы надолго к нам?

\- Пока не знаю…

 

ДЕВУШКА И МОРЕ

 

Мэри сидела на пристани и щурясь от солнечных бликов пляшущих на волнах, смотрела вдаль. Рядом маячила высокая тёмная фигура Капитана Крюка. Мэри Маргарет нахмурилась и ускорила шаг.

\- Мой корабль называется «Весёлый Роджер». Не хочешь ли…? 

Тут Киллиан заметил несущуюся к нему Снежку.

\- Привет, Мэри Маргарет.

Белоснежка схватила бравого капитана под локоток и оттащила в сторону. Снежка буквально зашипела сквозь зубы:

\- Не трогай сироту! Если не Мулан то я сама надеру тебе задницу в случае чего!! У тебя, кажется, роман с моей дочерью? Ты об этом, надеюсь, не забыл?!

Киллиан был совершенно серьёзен.

\- Я просто проявил своё гостеприимство. Представляешь, девушка за всю свою жизнь не видела моря!

Мэри Маргарет слегка смягчилась.

\- Ладно. Иди отсюда. Не маячь.

Крюк насмешливо улыбнулся, отошёл но недалеко. Мэри Маргарет присела рядом с девушкой.

\- Ты действительно никогда не видела моря?

Мэри кивнула, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на волны.

\- Я родилась в городке на побережье но когда мне было два года мама увезла меня оттуда… Поэтому я почти ничего не помню… У меня осталось на память пара ракушек и камешек с дыркой… И море я видела только на картинках. До сегодняшнего дня. Но мама говорила, что мой отец вроде был моряк.

Мэри потянула за цепочку на шее — золотое кольцо. 

\- Это мамино. Его подарок. Так она говорила.

Киллиан, к неудовольствию Мэри Маргарет все ещё стоявший неподалёку и прислушивающийся к разговору, подошёл к Мэри, бесцеремонно подцепил цепочку свои крюком и принялся разглядывать кольцо:

\- Сколько, говоришь, тебе лет?

\- Шестнадцать. А что?

Крюк с каким то странным выражением на лице пару минут разглядывал девушку. Потом невнятно просвистел сквозь зубы какое то ругательство из своего обширного арсенала и отошёл в сторону. Белоснежка, которая внимательно наблюдала за ним, подошла к Киллиану и шёпотом спросила:

\- Что, знакомое колечко?

Крюк кивнул.

\- Да. Моё, моя прелесть, как говорил о нём тот, кто носил его прежде. Мерзкий тип. Я не стану рассказывать как получил его, это кольцо…

Белоснежка только ухмыльнулась на это заявление Киллиана.

\- Забыл с кем говоришь, пират? Я бывшая разбойница как никак.

Киллиан улыбнулся.

\- Кажется в этом городе у половины криминальное прошлое. Во всяком случае у тех кого я знаю.

Снежка фыркнула.

\- Оставим мои старые грехи в покое. Ты знаешь как твоё колечко оказалось у матери Мэри?

Киллиан помахал перед лицом у Снежки здоровой рукой.

\- Как видишь у меня только пять пальцев. Легко пришло, легко ушло. Семнадцать лет назад подарил его одной женщине в портовом городке…

Теперь уже Мэри Маргарет начала пристально разглядывать свою тёзку.

\- Хочешь сказать…?!

\- Не знаю… - прошептал Киллиан. - Если даже да — то как это проверить? Попросить о помощи Голда? Или Регину?

Белоснежка ухмыльнулась.

\- На этот раз мы легко обойдёмся без магии. И помощь Тёмного нам не нужна. Нам нужен Доктор Франкенштейн. То есть Вэйл.

 

НЕЛОВКАЯ СИТУАЦИЯ

 

...Мэри отправилась взять вторую порцию блинчиков и Снежка тихо спросила у Мулан:

\- Что у тебя с ней?

Дева-воительница… покраснела и опустила глаза.

\- Ничего…

\- Не ври. Я же вижу как ты на неё смотришь…

Мулан сглотнула и оглянулась. Мэри увлечённо о чём то болтала с Руби.

\- Я не знаю… Никогда такого не испытывала. И я не могу — у неё нет никого в этом мире кроме меня. Это будет… бесчестно… Неправильно.

Мулан замолчала — Мэри вернулась к столу с тарелками.

\- Что у вас тут?

Мулан изобразила на лице вымученную улыбку.

\- Ничего… Просто разговариваем.

 

...- Мэри, нам надо поговорить.

\- О ком, Мэри Маргарет?

\- О Мулан.

Мэри опускает голову и краснеет.

\- Что это так заметно?

Снежка удивлённо смотрит на девушку.

\- Что именно?

Мэри нервно сглатывает.

\- Что мне очень… нравится Мулан. Что меня к ней тянет…

Мэри Маргарет всплёскивает руками.

\- Так скажи ей об этом!

Мэри тяжело вздыхает.

\- Так она может подумать, что это просто чувство благодарности. Моя привязанность к ней от того, что она заботится обо мне, помогает… Не любовь… Простая благодарность.

Снежка уже хочет сказать, что это взаимно но прикусывает язычок. Хватит, она уже принесла себе и собственному Королевству много горя и навлекла многочисленные бедствия своей болтливостью и не способностью хранить ЧУЖИЕ секреты. И потому молчит про свой разговор с Мулан.

\- Я думаю, что тебе стоит поговорить с Мулан, Мэри.

\- Когда я соберусь с духом…

 

ПРИКЛЮЧЕНИЯ КАПИТАНА КРЮКА В БОЛЬНИЦЕ

 

Вэйл с ехидной улыбкой вручает Киллиану конверт. 

\- Мы, конечно, можем всё перепроверить. И взять ещё анализы… Некоторые… жидкости из твоего организма, но… Думаю, что это не потребуется.

Вэйл произносит это с такой скабрезной улыбочкой, что Крюк непонимающе хмурится и вопросительно смотрит на Эмму. Та слегка краснеет и тихо шепчет Крюку на ухо. Бедный пират багровеет, бледнеет, покрывается потом и возмущённо заявляет:

\- От этого мальчики слепнут!

Эмма складывается в пополам от дикого хохота. У Вэйла просто истерика. Свон всхлипывает от смеха:

\- Ты ещё скажи про волосатые ладошки!

Капитан непонимающе смотрит на подругу.

\- Да!

Эмма сползает на пол, цепляясь за Киллиана.

\- Я просто уже не могу! Сейчас уписаюсь от смеха!

Наконец, все успокаиваются. Киллиан подцепляет кончик конверта крюком и вскрывает. Протягивает бумаги Эмме.

\- Прочти ты. Что там?

Эмма разворачивает листок и улыбается во весь рот. Хотя её улыбку трудно назвать тёплой.

\- Поздравляю, милый! Ты стал отцом.

Крюк получает мощный удар поддых. И скрючившись сипит:

\- За что?!

\- Ты не рассказывал мне, что у тебя, оказывается, взрослая дочь!

\- Я сам не знал!

Эмма презрительно кривится.

\- Ну да. У настоящего моряка в каждом порту невеста! Пошли, обрадуем Мэри, что её блудный папашка нашёлся. Знаешь, сколько, таких как ты блудных отцов, мне удалось найти пока уже меня саму не разыскал в Нью Йорке и не привёз в Сторибрук Генри? Несколько десятков. Не считая тех, кто жил на две и даже на три семьи.

 

Снаружи свежеиспечённого папашу кроме Мэри поджидают Мулан, Регина, Лерой, Белоснежка с Дэвидом и Тёмный. Эмма подталкивает Крюка к Мэри и говорит ей:

\- Познакомься со вновь обретённым отцом.

Крюк неловко улыбается и раскрывает свои объятия свежеобретённой дочери. Мэри улыбается самой невинной улыбкой маленькой девочки.

\- Здравствуй, папочка!

За этим следует мощный удар в солнечное сплетение! У тоненькой и хрупкой девчушки оказывается тяжёлая рука.

\- И где тебя, козла, носило все эти годы?! - осведомляется Мэри у Крюка. Бедняга упал на колени и ловит ртом воздух. Даже слёзы на глазах выступили. - Ни разу не поинтересовался как там поживает дочь! Тебе повезло, что я не прихватила свою любимую сковородку, а то бы отделала как бог черепаху!

 

\- И ты говоришь, что спасала её от того наглого типа и парочки его толстопузых охранников? - ехидно спрашивает Белоснежка у Мулан.

Та не воспринимает сарказма.

\- Охранников было четверо. И они были крепкие ребята. Так что одной сковородкой она бы не отбилась. Численный перевес. После нас в том кабаке не осталось ни одного целого стула, а у того пьяного урода почти половины зубов.

\- Я ничего не знал! - тем временем хрипит Крюк. - Если бы знал то нашёл бы вас… Тебя...

\- Теперь знаешь!

Разъяренная Мэри разворачивается на каблуках и быстрым шагом удаляется в пространство. Мулан, не сразу опомнившись, бежит за подругой.

\- Я ХОЧУ ПОБЫТЬ ОДНА!!! - рявкает девушка. Взмах руки и… она исчезает в фиолетовом вихре. Мулан остаётся стоять руки в стороны — она попыталась схватить Мэри за руку, остановить, но не успела. Голд задумчиво приподнимает бровь. Регина и Эмма застыли с одинаковым выражением на лицах — округлившиеся глаза и рты нараспашку от шока. Мулан возвращается. Она опечалена но не удивлена.

\- Вернётся. Она всегда возвращается.

Эмма кидается к Крюку. Тот с трудом, опираясь на её руку, поднимается с земли.

\- Теперь я её точно вспомнил. Мамашу Мэри. Пара шрамов на темени, и ещё пяток на теле. Рёбра давно срослись и почти не беспокоят в сырую погоду.

Голд подходит к Крюку. Они о чём то шепчутся и Голд торопливо уходит попутно отмахиваясь от Регины - «Потом поговорим».

 

В ЛАВКЕ ГОЛДА

 

\- Так её мамочка была твоей ученицей?

Эмма стоит перед прилавком и в упор смотрит на Голда. Тёмный с преувеличенным вниманием возится в шкатулке, перебирая какую то магическую мелочь.

= Нет. Ко мне, конечно, многие обращались. Но я не единственный кто учил магии… Но лично знал её мать…

Что то в интонациях Голда заставляет Эмму насторожится.

\- Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать…

\- Мэри моя внучка, - просто говорит Голд. - Мне даже нашего доктора Вэйла помощь не нужна. Магия. Я её узнал. Родственная магия. Знаешь, я всегда пользовался успехом у женщин. Видела бы ты меня тогда…

Эмма презрительно фыркает.

\- Видела. Так что не заливай… - и получает хороший толчок в бок от матери. Эмма косится на Мэри Маргарет — та хмурится и Эмма по губам читает «Молчи!».

Тёмный прищуривается.

\- Где, интересно? И каким образом?

\- В книге, - нашлась Эмма. - На иллюстрации.

\- Художники всегда немного преувеличивали мою мужскую привлекательность, - горделиво заявляет Голд. - Мою красоту. 

\- Скорей приукрашивали твою внешность, - фыркает Снежка.

\- И это в награду за мою бескорыстную помощь и труды! - закатывает глаза мистер Голд.

Тут уже презрительно фыркает Эмма («Бескорыстную?! Ври больше...»), но у неё появляется хороший вопрос.

\- Получается Мэри родственница Генри?

\- Ага, - кивает Тёмный. - А теперь вы мне дадите, наконец, спокойно работать?

 

МУЛАН И МЭРИ (рядом с трактиром)

 

\- Стоило мне попасть в этот город как я быстро обросла родственниками… - ворчит Мэри.

Мулан улыбается.

\- Теперь у тебя есть отец, дед и ещё куча родных и близких. И хорошие знакомые… Друзья.

Мэри улыбается в ответ и целует Мулан в щёку.

\- На самом деле мне нужна только ты… И не только потому, что я тебе благодарна за всё, что ты для меня сделала, за твою помощь… Я люблю тебя.

Мулан улыбается совершенно беспомощной, растерянной улыбкой. Слёзы проступают на глазах. 

\- Я тебя тоже люблю…

Мэри стискивает подругу в объятиях и жадно целует в губы. 

\- Мулан, я хотела… - Снежка краснеет от смущения но обе девушки её не замечают и не слышат.

 

...- Вот так вот… - мало того, что я, как выяснилось, отец, - ворчит Крюк. - И моя дочь вступает в брак с девушкой. Так мы с Крокодилом, оказывается, теперь ещё и родственники!

Тёмный ехидно улыбается:

\- Я всегда говорил, что у судьбы то ещё чувство юмора…

 

Тёмный, на всякий случай, тоже сдал анализы. Вэйл только заикнулся… и ему пришлось ставить новую стеклянную дверь в кабинете. Старую он снёс собственной спиной.

 

 

 


	8. ШКОЛЬНЫЕ ГОДЫ ЧУДЕСНЫЕ...

_В наступившей тишине, стук, с которым кинжал упал на потёртый, исшарканный тысячами ног, линолеум показался всем оглушительным грохотом. На лезвие проступили буквы Emma Swan. Чёрным по серебру. Все стояли парализованные ужасом и ещё не веря в то, что на их глазах, произошло. Первым отмер Киллиан. Он наклонился и с решительным видом поднял с пола зловещий кинжал. Сжал до боли в кулаке рукоять и поднял его перед собой._   
_\- Эмма! Эй, Тёмная, я призываю тебя! Тёмная!_   
_Регина, презрительно кривя, густо накрашенные, бордовой помадой, губы отобрала у Киллиана мистическое оружие:_   
_\- Дай сюда ножичек, физкультурник! Порежешься._   
_Парень с недоумением уставился на завуча._   
_\- Почему у меня ничего не вышло?!_   
_Миллс только высокомерно и презрительно фыркнула._   
_\- Ты что, не понял? Она не в нашем мире._   
_\- А где?_   
_Завуч обречённо выдохнула. Ну чего ещё ждать от выпускника института физкультуры? И ткнула указательным пальцем куда-то вверх._   
_\- Она там, где рождаются все Тёмные._   
_Киллиан продолжал непонимающе хлопать длинными ресницами. Регина даже передёрнула, брезгливо, плечами — и что Эмма в нём нашла?! Киллиан явно был ей нужен не для ведения интеллектуальных бесед._   
_\- В министерстве._

 ***

… - Кто здесь?! - Эмма резко повернулась на каблуках в направлении звука. - Тёмный?! Но ты…

\- В больнице, после инфаркта? В коме, бессильно лежащий на койке, весь опутанный трубками? - Голд просто таки наслаждался растерянностью и недоумением Свон. - Там ОН.

\- А ты тогда кто? - выдохнула Эмма.

\- Я многолик. Я Голос в твоей голове. Я сила Науки в твоих жилах, - пафос, с которым говорил Голд, плохо вязался с его глумливой ухмылочкой. - Но если тебе этот мой облик не по душе… Пусть будет… Горгон Необоримый!

 

Эмма побледнела — она хорошо помнила эти рыбьи глаза, этот ледяной взгляд, костистые пальцы и хриплый тихий голос. Не раз и не два она чуть не намочила свои трусики пока тонкий палец учителя географии скользил вниз выбирая первую на сегодня жертву чтобы растерзать её, освежевать, распнуть и унизить перед всем классом.

 

\- Нет!!

 

Голд вернул себе прежний облик и теперь самодовольно и злорадно улыбался.

\- Что ж, теперь начнём.

\- Что начнём?

Румпель одёрнул сюртук и сказал самым деловым тоном:

\- Твоё обучение, дорогуша. Как быть Тёмной. Передачу дел, дорогуша. Передачу дел…

 

...В классе висела непривычная тишина. Звонок уже прозвенел и пошла вторая минута урока. Напряжение росло.

\- Где же Эмма? - тихо спросил кто-то. Ему никто не ответил.

 

\- Здесь я.

 

Лица всех, кто находился в классе, синхронно повернулись к двери. В гробовой тишине, наступившей за этим, стук каблуков вошедшей показался, до боли в ушах, невыносимо, мучительно резким. Все дружно судорожно вздрогнули, втянули воздух в лёгкие и не сразу смогли выдохнуть.

Раздался, в этой, наэлектризованной от напряжения, тишине и от этого пугающе громкий, чих. Присутствующие опять вздрогнули. Эмма, сердито нахмурив брови, принялась высматривать виновника, нашла его и уставилась на нарушителя спокойствия ледяным и полным гнева взглядом.

 

\- Кто у нас здесь? Что за…?!

Она встала из-за стола и прошевствовала к парте провинившегося.

\- Чихун, твой дневник. И если ещё хоть раз… Хоть один лишний звук я от тебя, на протяжении урока, услышу!...

Бледный, трясущийся от страха, паренёк протянул Свон требуемое.

\- Я буду вынуждена вас всех наказать.

\- Почему? - придушенно пискнул кто-то.

\- Потому что теперь я ваш Директор. Итак, на прошлом уроке мы начали изучать простые дроби. Кто хочет пойти к доске? Желающих нет? Ладно, я сама выберу. Семёнова!

 

 

 

 


End file.
